Mark of Athena
by BookwormGirl16
Summary: I had a dream about the Mark of Athena and this is what came of it. An example of just how crazy my mind really is.OC Alert-It's NOT a freakin Mary Sue. Don't like don't read. First few chaps are rough but it improves, A LOT."Wisdom's daughter shall walk alone,the Mark of Athena shall burn through Rome".Disclaimer:I don't own PJ or HoO otherwise Percabeth would have happened sooner
1. Chapter 1

***5/5/12- PLEASE PLEASE read past these first few chapters. I know that they suck and are extremely short but I don't have time to redo them now. I am currently averaging at about 1,500 words per chap- sometimes more. I promise that it improves, just give it a chance...**

Chapter 1: Percy

"It's going to be fine, I promise," I say as I walk with Reyna towards the place the ship was landing.

"I believe you that's why I stuck my neck out and backed you up."

"Thanks for that by the way, and I can guarantee when Jason steps off that boat even Octavian will believe that we were right to let them land," I say confidently.

"I hope so, but I wish that I didn't have to tell everyone to have their weapons ready," Reyna said regretfully, "I hope that the people on that ship realize we aren't attacking."

"I know that they won't Annabeth is smart like that, she probably realizes that if we didn't want them to land they wouldn't have gotten this far."

"Yes, she is a child of Minerva, correct?" Reyna asked.

"Yes and no, she prefers Athena remember, as much as you Romans hate Greeks we dislike you even more for conquering us," I say carefully.

"Okay, well I don't hate you and you are Greek but I'll keep that in mind."

"And I don't hate you or the others, except maybe Octavian," I answer jokingly.

"I must say, even though I shouldn't because I am praetor, I'm not too fond of him either."

Hazel and Frank walked up to them holding hands and staring at the large ship with the dragon helm.

"Wow, what's up with the dragon head?" Hazel wondered aloud.

"I don't know but the whole ship looks like one of the Vulcan kids' fantasy," Reyna replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Annabeth

"We're landing in about two minutes no matter if these Romans want us to or not," Leo called to the small group clustered behind him. Annabeth and Jason would have been at the prow but Leo warned them that standing to close to the side while the ship landed wasn't a good idea. He had admitted that while this ship could fly its landings might not be as smooth.

"Do you think they might not trust that we come in peace," I asked Jason nervously. "You know how Leo can be what if he said something that was considered a threat? What if they figured out Percy was Greek and killed him? What if he's not there? Do you think he has his memory back yet?"

"Slow down Annabeth I'm sure he's fine," Jason said confidently. But silently he wondered about Reyna, his co-praetor, was she worried about him? "He's probably just been placed in the fifth cohort and is bored out of his mind. As for the memory though if he hasn't recovered yet I'm sure he will soon."

"I hope you're right, I remember how confused and vulnerable you were when you first came to camp"

"Confused yes, but vulnerable?" Jason asked incredulously.

Leo's voice interrupted their conversation, "Everyone hold on we're landing in: five, four, three, two, HOUSTON WE HAVE A PROBLEM- I'm sorry I started too early," Leo turned around and laughed at all of their worried expressions, "I was just kidding haha you should have seen the looks on all of your faces!"

Piper glared at him,"Not funny Leo, we're all anxious enough without you adding to it."

"I know, I'm concerned too but cracking a joke helps," Leo said, his face now serious. "Believe it or not though we are about to look our fear in the face, literally"

"Let's just hope that they don't get offended by your looks Leo," teased Piper, "You're right it does help the nerves."

"Very funny Piper, seriously I'm laughing on the inside, you should write a book-or have a TV show or something," Leo said sarcastically "Now if you don't mind, Beauty Queen, I need to concentrate on not landing this ship on any Roman heads. They just might take offense to that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is the long awaited Percabeth reunion (My version) Rights go to Rick Riordan whom , with all respect, needs to stop with these huge cliffhangers at the end of his books :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND- PRETTY PLEASE? I WRITE MORE WHEN I AM ENCOURAGED! :)**

Chapter 3: Percy

The ship closed the final ten feet considerately fast compared to its slow landing. But for me it seemed to take forever. At last the boat landed, after waiting eight months I am about to see-underwear? Someone on the boat was waving a pair of white underwear on a long piece of wood. What kind of insane person would wave their underwear at a legion of armed soldiers?

"They are surrendering," Reyna muttered, "There is someone smart aboard, otherwise we might think that they are attacking."

"Annabeth," I whispered. At this point that was the only thing that I could think about. Suddenly the underwear was lowered and a boy appeared with blond hair then looked out at everyone and nervously said, "Hi everybody, I'm back." The crowd went wild clapping and some people were chanting "Jason! Jason! Jason!"

Reyna smiled slightly and redundantly whispered to me, "That's Jason"

"The old praetor right? Will he get mad that I took his spot?" I asked uneasily. But Reyna only stood there and stared at him.

"We come in peace," Jason was saying, "I have aboard with me Greeks, but they are not evil like we have been taught, they have taken me in these past eight months. Even after they learned that I was Roman they still took care of me. I fought with them on a quest to free Hera, and they saved my life a few times in the process. I know that they do not wish any harm to you or anyone. Welcome them and treat them as you would me," Jason paused to make sure those words sunk in, "Now let us welcome, Leo Valdez- son of Vulcan or in Greek terms, Hephaestus ," a boy with Latino features stepped out of the boat and stopped next to Jason.

"Hello Romans! Does anyone have some food? Or pop, pretty much anything with sugar is good." Leo looked at the crowd, and they stared back this kid looked like he had had enough sugar to make Hannibal hyper. "Okay then never mind."

"Let us also welcome Piper McLean- daughter of Venus, or Aphrodite," Jason shouted. A pretty girl with choppy brown hair and a snowboarding jacket stepped out and timidly put her hand in Jason's. "And lastly there is Annabeth Chase-daughter of Minerva, otherwise known as Athena."

"Annabeth," I breathed. There she was, with her curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes. Her eyes were searching, for me. Finally she found me and our eyes locked, she smiled and sprinted towards me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is my longest chapter yet and I am proud of it. Trust me keep reading this story I have an absolutely crazy plot for this and if I pull it off or not you will be the judge :) And you should be expecting more chapters (and longer ones) this week thanks to Thanksgiving! Anyway PLEASE COMMENT I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS AND IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS I WILL ANSWER THEM I KNOW MY WRITING CAN BE CONFUSING SOMETIMES ;) OH AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUBSCRIBES YOU ARE THE REASON I WRITE :) I was yelling at you (nicely) as I wrote this in my mind. Oh and you can look forward to a character based on me in the future of this story (I'm not going to spoil the plot though so you'll just have to keep reading, haha wow okay I talk a lot and if you are still reading thank you for listening to me ramble -****Εάν πήρατε το χρόνο να διαβάσετε αυτό είστε αφιερωμένες έτσι ευχαριστίες- **

Chapter 4: Annabeth

My eyes searched the crowd looking for him. I ultimately found him- wearing a toga with a purple cape? But I don't care as I start running towards him I notice a girl standing next to him watching me approach. Is she his girlfriend? Once I get within ten feet of him I hear a growl and suddenly there are two _things _blocking my way to Percy. He looks at the girl standing next to him and then to the animal automatons in front of me. Just then five soldiers surrounded me with their weapons at the ready.

"Do not go near the praetors, Graeceus," one of them hissed.

"Praetor?" I asked in confusion. Then my intellect kicked in a praetor was one of two leaders for Ancient Rome's legionnaire army. Percy was one of the Roman camp's leaders!

"Aurum et Argentum non requiri fidem. Praetor receptui MMXVI usque dicuntur in ministerium," Percy told the automatons in Latin. They immediately vanished and he looked accusingly at the girl next to him, "Did you call them Reyna? We are all friends here, this is Annabeth." The girl looked upset at what he said, and Percy turned to me and smiled apologetically at me, "Sorry about Aurum and Argentum, they are a little overprotective," he said with a glance at the girl I assumed to be Reyna. I caught the double meaning in what he said but pushed it away.

"Seaweed Brain!" I said as I tackled him in a hug, "I've been so worried about you! Have you been here the whole time? What's with this praetor thing? Since when do you speak Latin? What were those things? What about-"Percy silenced me with a kiss, and as I looked in his eyes I didn't even mind being cut off, he was back where he belonged-with me. When he finally broke away I could tell he didn't want to but everyone was staring- had been staring since the automatons appeared, but he held tightly to my hand as though afraid that _I_ might disappear.

"I don't speak Latin it's just a command sequence for Aurum and Argentum. They are programed to protect the praetors. And as for the whole praetor thing I'll explain later," he said it with his most charming smile, the one I haven't seen in months and have missed desperately, that I couldn't argue.

"I believe another Senate meeting is in order with our new…friends," Reyna shouted over all of the noise. "Centurions, seniors of your cohort, and Greek visitors convene at the Senate House immediately," then speaking only to Percy she said, "Don't worry about Jason- you are a praetor and are expected to join me in leading the meeting." Just then Jason came up to them and gave Reyna a smile which she didn't return.

"Hello, Reyna. Am I in trouble for being abducted by a goddess against my will, even after I told her that you would kill me for being kidnapped and told her that she would suffer your wrath?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes, you are being held accountable for being missing," Reyna said frostily. And when she turned to Percy her voice was still cold but not glacial, "Meet me at the Senate House."

Percy nodded," Can you take Annabeth? I have to talk to Jason."

"Fine, you are into architecture correct?" Reyna asked me.

"Yes I am, I suppose Percy told you," I say cautiously.

"He never stopped," Reyna said with a smile, "Come on the Senate House is this way."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so not a very long chapter but I couldn't think of anything else to write and I'm tired so... oh well maybe tomorrow. REVIEW NOW! (I'm chramspeaking you so you have to ;) ) anyway I don't own this blah blah insert author name here:_ insert boring disclaimer here:_**

**Enjoy- and comment!**

Chapter 5: Jason

"So you're the legendary Percy Jackson, I've heard all about you from, well everyone at camp," I verbalized.

"Yes and you're the famous Jason Grace-Thalia's brother, I've heard about you to. Actually that's why I wanted to talk to you."

"Really, did something happen while I was gone?" I ask anxiously.

"Besides a giant attacking the camp, a quest to Alaska- the land beyond the gods, getting the legion's eagle back, being held captive by the Amazons, freeing Death, carrying a goddess across a river, and watching a giant ship with a dragon mounted on the front land on the Field of Mars- not much."

"Is that all?" I inquire.

"One more thing, I've only been here for a week but when that giant attacked your campers-well they raised me to praetor," Percy says quietly.

"Wow dude," I whistle and punch him on the shoulder, "You're even more popular than I thought!"

"So no hard feelings?" Percy asks tentatively.

"None at all," I say smiling, Percy and I could become great friends.

"You can have your spot back at any time."

"Thanks, but it's up to the people," I say with no regret in my voice- it's true I'd rather have the people be happy and Percy seems like a good leader. After all why would Hera switch someone to an enemy camp if they weren't a good leader?

"Okay, do you think we should go to the Senate House before Reyna decides she should kill us?" Percy asked only half joking.

"Sure, but um Percy do you know why she was so stony when I talked to her?"

"No I will never understand her or any girl- except Annabeth she's the one person who truly gets me and I get her. Maybe it's something that happens when you're in love."

I think about Piper and how in the last few months had listened to him and even saved his life. Beautiful Piper and how she had known that he needed strength when he was speaking to everyone, that she put her hand in his.

"You like someone right now don't you?" Percy asked breaking up his thoughts.

"I think I do, know lets go watch a room full of people decide how to kill each other, and a small group of people tell them how _not_ to."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm back, this chapter is my longest (like a page and a half in Microsoft Word) but I know it isn't considered 'long'. I promise you will see longer ones but when there is an important point in the story I like to do shorter chapters to get different character's point of view. And for all of you who think Reyna is going to let Jason go without a fight you're wrong i just haven't gotten there yet ;) I LOVE getting the emails that say someone commented or added me to there story alert or favorites- so thanks to all of you. And celestialstarynight thanks again for your encouragement! Also Lilly-Belle thanks to you also (I promise you there will be longer chapters but it might take awhile I'm kinda new at this). Συνεχίστε ανάγνωση και σχόλιο!**

**P.S. I LOVE COMMENTS- I SEE THE VIEW STATS YOU PEOPLE IGNORE ME! :) I think thats all oh nevermind- in case you haven't pick up on this yet _I do not own anything!_**

**_ Percabeth aeternum!_**

Chapter 6: Annabeth

Reyna inquired about my interest in architecture almost the whole way to the Senate House. Only pausing when I asked questions about the buildings we were passing. I've now decided that Reyna and I could be best friends if given the chance. Now we were approaching the city's borders.

"Halt!" a statue with no arms said to us. "Lay your weapons down before crossing the city border or I will do to you what I did to Polybotes. No weapons inside the Pomerian Line!"

"Annabeth this is Terminus, he guards the city's perimeter," Reyna explained, "Just put your knife on the tray and he won't bother you."

"Okay," I say laying down my knife,"Nice to meet you Terminus."

"Well mannered, doesn't object to giving up her weapon- are you sure you're Roman?" Terminus asked me with a serious face.

"No actually I'm Greek," I say very proudly, for as much as I liked Reyna, Romans were too strict for me.

"Oh well it would have been a pleasure to have you in the legion."

"Come on Annabeth we'd better get going, Terminus has Percy gone through yet," Reyna questioned.

"No, have you seen Julia around? She was here a little bit ago but I can't seem to find her…."

I see a little girl hiding behind a pillar, eyes sparkling with a single finger on her lips. I glance at Reyna- she has seen her too but she just says, "Nope, we've got to go now bye," and walked away. When I catch up to her she is smiling, "I can't blame her for hiding from Terminus once and awhile," she said, "In fact he was really pleasant to you considering it was your first time, you should have heard the lecture he gave Percy."

With a pang I realize just how much time Percy spent with Reyna. "So how long ago did Percy show up at camp?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"Um let's see, he appeared about a week ago carrying Juno-Hera for you- disguised as an old hippie, chased by gorgons.

"A week! And he is already praetor?" I exclaim "What else happened, I can't see you people just giving a newbie the title of praetor."

"Well he went on a quest to Alaska," Reyna said carefully.

"The land beyond the gods!"

"Yes, and recovered the legion's lost eagle, defeated Polybotes-the bane of Neptune or as you call him Poseidon, saved the whole camp, and freed Death.

"Wow, that's a busy week even for Percy," I answered.

"Yes, well we're here you can ask him more questions and he can give you a tour after the Senate meeting. You will be seated in the front row and be called upon to tell your story. I have to warn you- watch out for Octavian he pretty much hates you and will try to get everyone to kill you," she paused, "Percy will be seated with me but you must not approach him, it is considered unforgivable to have physical contact with a praetor during a meeting of the senate. Any questions?"

"Umm no- wait will those automatons be there? I ask anxiously.

"Yes but don't worry they won't attack unless Percy or I call upon them," Reyna said reassuringly. "Now let's go or Octavian will say that the Greeks are plotting to ruin us by making the Senate start late"

"Are you serious? He would accuse us of conspiracy just because you're late?" I ask incredulously.

"Yes, I am very serious."


	7. Chapter 7

**And the long chapters begin ;) Sorry I didn't post a chapter yesterday (hope I made up for it with this longer one) And no, this is not my dream yet you'll have to wait until they make it to camp Half-Blood :) thanks to pjoroxs! I love to hear what people think of my story! And I will continue to write even if I don't get a lot of comments, but I do write more (hint hint that means if you are reading this you should comment ;) ) And this goes for everybody: if you get frustrated with my short chapters please realize that if they are shorter, I have more time to write another chapter so really it balances out :) WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE PERCY JACKSON DON'T READ (That's kind of obvious but... oh well) please I'm begging you to comment! AND IF YOU HAVE THANKS! fine. I get it. you don't want to read about what I have to say. You just want to read what Percy has to say. ok. go ahead. why are you still reading. I thought you only cared about what Percy has to say. lol I've alway wanted to do that, I feel a little random today. Εάν εξακολουθεί να διαβάζετε έχετε πολλή υπομονή :) Ok, Iam sentio amo Praesent lacus justo, quis euismod ut latinæ **

Chapter 7: Percy

Jason and I walked into the Senate House before everyone was even seated. Reyna, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper were already there in the front row. Jason started off towards his seat with them. So I quietly slipped into my seat next to Reyna hoping she wouldn't realize I was late.

"You're late," she said without looking at me.

"Not late enough," I mutter.

"So what were you and Jason talking about?"

"I was just telling him about how I became praetor, and if he wants his job back he can have it I reply.

"And what did he say,' Reyna asks, curious.

"Just that he wants the people to decide who they want and he is fine with it either way."

"Um, did he by any chance mention me," Reyna queries her voice now barely audible.

I am shocked, this is not the Reyna that I have come to appreciate- the one that demands respect, the one everyone wants to be, the person that no one believes can be hurt. This side of her is new- and I can tell she doesn't let many people see it. "He did," I say slowly, "He was wondering why you were so cold to him when you saw him."

Reyna scowled at the floor. "I couldn't let him see that every day I thought about him, prayed to Jupiter to keep him safe, and wondered if he was even alive, now could I?" She asks her voice bitter. "I'm supposed to be praetor people expect me to be strong, they depend on me always seeming calm and never letting anything bother me."

I sit there with my mouth open, "Wow, Reyna, I never imagined it could be so tough on you, but I think you should talk to him- he was hurt at how you treated him."

"I will," she looked out as the last people filing up the rows sat down,"But right now we have to convince everyone to trust each other, help each other, and generally not kill anyone."

"Even Octavian?" I say just to cheer her up a little.

"We shall see," Reyna mysteriously said but with a slight smile on her lips.

I looked over at my friends in the first row, even though I hadn't been introduced to some of them yet I already considered them my friends. When I looked at Annabeth she was watching Reyna and I with a questioning look in her eyes. I smiled at her and the look softened but was not gone completely yet. Reyna's voice made me take my attention away from Annabeth.

"Romans!" she shouted now standing, "We have new friends among us! They ask for our assistance in defeating Gaea. They mean us no harm," she said with a glare in Octavian's direction as he was standing to object. He immediately sat down. "In fact if some of you do not have faith in them, you must realize that you raised their leader to praetor! He has been here helping us, not spying on us. For why would a spy go on a quest for us and risk their life to save our camp and our eagle? "

I figured it was time for me to step in and say my part, I stood up and everyone's eyes locked onto me, "Senatus populusque Romanus!" I was instantaneously greeted by everyone- save Octavian and a few of his stuffed animal killer followers- repeating it after me. "Now I expect all Romans, including Lares," I say with a pointed look at the few ghosts in the back of the room, "To treat my friends the way you would treat me. They will treat you the way they treated Jason, he was at Camp Half-Blood for eight months and as you can see he is back here perfectly safe and healthy." Jason nodded as everyone in the room looked at him. He looked around at everyone.

"It's true, and I already consider Percy a friend- I will not treat him any differently than I treat all of my Roman friends- for he, and the rest of the Greeks, are not that different than us."

"It is decided then, all Romans shall treat the Greeks fairly, unless of course the Greeks do something to betray this trust. "And," she said looking again sternly at Octavian, "There must be concrete proof brought before this counsel that they have done something wrong. Not merely wild accusations. On to the next matter of this meeting, when, shall the quest to Rome and eventually Greece, start and who shall go? Greeks bring forward the captain of your ship."

Leo tentatively stepped forward, "I built the ship, but I believe that Percy should be captain considering his dad is Poseidon," he looked at Percy with something like worship on his face.

"That matter will be left to the people on the quest to decide," Reyna said hesitantly, "But for no you will be addressed, how long before you are ready to sail again?"

"We only need more supplies so as soon as tomorrow afternoon, but we would have to make a stop at Camp Half-Blood in New York for more before sailing to Rome."

I looked at Octavian and saw he was getting beet red, probably from holding in all the accusations about how we would kill the Romans on this quest there. But he knew enough not to make Reyna mad.

"Very well, Romans we will assist the Greeks with supplies and you shall sail tomorrow. Now we need to pick the Roman demigods to go on this quest. If I remember correctly there should be seven, who are your choices for the Greek?"

This time it was Jason who spoke up, "I hope you will trust me when I nominate Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper to go on this quest you must realize that I pick them with the best interest of camp and the world in mind.

I should have figured I'd get picked, I was kind of hoping someone else could save the world- stop thinking like that I yelled at myself, that's just Gaea messing with your mind I shook myself back to the present. There was some mumbling about whom Jason had picked, and finally some bright spark Roman shouted out, "Wait that means there is only going to be three Romans!" Wow, for some of the most disciplined kids in the world some of them didn't catch on very fast.

"Yes, but I think we all trust Jason's judgment. Who should be picked for the other three though?"

Piper stood up, "Well Jason should go, obviously!"

A boy about two rows from the back stood up and said, "Frank and Hazel ought to go also, they helped save camp and get our eagle back too!" The chatter in the room was affirmative to the selections that have been made.

"All in favor of the demigods on the quest being: Jason, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Piper say 'I'," Reyna said. Again everyone responded except Octavian and his followers. "It's unanimous you shall leave tomorrow, Bonus Fortuna!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter again. Happy thanksgiving though :) Thanks to Inspirablurr- (there are only seven: percy, annabeth, jason, piper, leo, frank, hazel) but thanks on your support for the length. Also thanks to Nico di Angelo Rocks and nunu99 for your support of my writing :) Please vote on the poll on my profile I will need to make a decision for a couple of chapters from now and I want your input. So thats all COMMENT AND ENJOY! **

Chapter 8: Percy

Everything went very smoothly, I thought as I got out of bed, considering we are all sworn enemies. I was also glad with the choices for the seven demigods. The seven whom you are going to be late to see at breakfast if you don't hurry. I silently admonished myself; I thought that after a week at the Roman camp I would be so disciplined that I would never be late. Annabeth would probably say that there isn't enough discipline in the world from being late. I hurriedly pulled on some clothes and raced out the door and ran towards to dining pavilion. As I slipped in I silently sat in my seat next to Reyna at the praetor's table.

"Hello, Percy," Reyna said cheerfully.

"Umm hi Reyna," I cautiously answered. Anytime Reyna was happy, you had to watch your back.

"So I took your advice and talked to Jason and it really helped I was able to lay all my feelings out on the table."

"And? How did it go?" I ask somewhat curious.

"Wonderful! I was afraid that he was already seeing that Piper girl but he said he wasn't going to make any decisions until after the quest and when his memory comes back," she said, "Now I realize that it sound lame and I should be upset he isn't coming back to me right away. But the truth is that we weren't even together so this is as good as a chance as I had before."

"That's great, you know you seem more open than when you did last week and I first met you," I observe.

"And I threatened to have Argentum and Aurum eat you? Now they like you almost as much as they like me," she answers, "Although not quite," Reyna said jokingly.

"So what happened?"

"I guess I just like having another praetor around again. I can talk to you and bounce ideas off of you, but I couldn't do that with anyone. Even before Jason disappeared I didn't talk to him this much, I guess there's just something about you that instills trust."

"Thanks Reyna," I say seriously, "That means a lot." She nods and we continue eating in silence. After everyone in the hall is finishes eating Reyna stands to make an announcement and everyone is quiet.

"Romans, after supper you will help the Greeks prepare their ship and they will sail at noon. There will also be war games after supper tonight. You are dismissed!"

I walk down to where Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel are sitting. I notice that Hazel and Frank are holding hands again but decide not to bring it up and embarrass them. "Hi guys, what's up?"

"Leo, Piper this is Percy I don't think you have been introduced face-to-face yet," Annabeth says.

Piper shakes my hand and says, "So you're Percy, I'm glad to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Piper," I say. Then I turn to Leo, "And you're Leo? The one who built that amazing ship?"

"Dude you're like, famous back at Camp Half-Blood! You slayed Medusa, and fought Kronos. And you found the Golden Fleece, not to mention recovering Zeus's lightning bolt! You've been in and out of the Underworld like what? Three, four times? Dude, you're a legend man! And you have a great taste in ships by the way," Leo added with a grin.

"True, I did all that stuff but I had a lot of help," I say humbly.

"You're being modest!" Annabeth exclaimed, "And you should see his powers he can control water, once he made Mt. St. Helens explode."

"Cool!" Leo cried.

I looked around uncomfortably, the hall was empty. "I think we should go help load the boat," I turn and lead the way out.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm trying my best so don't chew me out over this short chapter! I am really busy but a lot of people just subscribed and I want to give them a new chapter. I haven't had anybody comment since the last chapter so maybe you didn't like it and decided to never read my story again. But, I am extremely excited for (Probably chapter 11 but I haven't decided yet) because that's when things start to get interesting (in my opinion) and have already started writing it :) Hahaha so what do you guys think of Leyna? (I know it isn't the best name for them so.. if you don't understand its Leo and Reyna) R and R ~Εάν διαβάζετε αυτό είστε τρομεροί~**

Chapter 9: Annabeth

On the way to the Argo II Percy filled me in on his most recent quest. I have to admit that he did pretty well without me. Even though he was incredibly stupid to make himself fall off of a glacier, in the land beyond the gods. As we arrive at the ship Reyna walks up.

"Good news we were able to load the supplies very efficiently and it is ready to go," Reyna said somewhat smugly.

"Great, I'll let everyone say their goodbyes and we will be out of here and your pretty little mind soon," Leo said with a vain attempt at flirting. I thought that Reyna would blow him off but surprisingly she blushed slightly.

"Good bye Leo Valdez," she said then turned to say her good byes to Jason.

I looked around to see Percy talking to a group of people. When he was done most of them came up to say good bye to him individually and a few girls actually gave him hugs. Once they all left he walked over and put his arm around me.

"You're really popular here Seaweed Brain, are you sad to be leaving?" I ask curious.

"Yes and no, I like it here but I love it at home."

"All aboard!" Leo's voice interrupts our conversation.

"Leo! You don't have to scream we're all right here," Piper says with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Wow someone's already annoyed and we haven't even left yet," I whisper to Percy. He starts laughing and Jason looks at us wondering what we're laughing about. It's good to have Percy back where he belongs, with me.

Once we are all on the boat Leo takes the wheel and says, "Next stop Camp Half-Blood! Yours in demigodishness, Leo Valdez. And the boat quickly gained altitude until Camp Jupiter was only a speck. I saw Percy walk over to Jason; I assume he was saying something along the lines of 'tell your dad not to blow us out of the air'.

The next few hours passed relatively quickly. Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and I spent time telling our battle stories to each other. I was amazed at Frank's abilities, and Hazel's second chance at life. I was happy that they had found each other and they each had happiness in their lives now. I could also tell that Jason and Piper were becoming closer, and I felt bad for Reyna. Now I'm playing matchmaker but I think that she needs someone to make her laugh, someone like Leo, but I decided to keep that one to myself. I noticed that every time the boat abruptly lurched Percy suddenly went pale. I could tell he was worried so I tried to comfort him and he would wrap me in his arms. As we neared Camp Half-Blood Leo's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Okay please wait until the boat has come to a full and complete stop before exiting. While we are in motion please keep all body parts inside. Thank you and enjoy you're day here at Camp Half-Blood."

"Welcome home, Percy," I whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

**yeah yeah I know what you are thinking, another short chapter. Sorry but I had to have it be shorter because of the next chapter. A shout out to an amazing Sarah-Nikole, you should check out her story "Mark of Athena" she is a great author so go read it and comment. Thank you to nunu99, Inspirablurr, Sarah-Nikole, and purecaitlyn for commenting :) reviews light up my world (that's a hint to go comment) The next chapter is really important so I'll try to have it up tomorrow. Read and enjoy :)**

Chapter 10: Percy

As soon as the boat landed I instantly felt better. I swear being a child of Poseidon isn't easy when you are in the air; Zeus jostles you around pretty bad. I take a deep breath and step off of the boat with Annabeth's hand securely in mine. The crowd of demigods standing in the near darkness around the boat were silent, just staring at me; the camp had at least doubled in the last eight months. Someone shouted my name and the spell was broken, then moving as one, all of the half-bloods engulfed me and I felt Annabeth's hand tighten around mine. Thalia was the first of my old friends to greet me. In her usual gentle and kind way she tackled me and started punching me while I was pinned on the ground.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" she asked accentuating each word with a punch harder than the last. "We've been so worried! How could you do this to everybody? I've been all across the country looking for you!"

"Ouch," I say without flinching, because even though I'm not invulnerable anymore, being Annabeth's boyfriend means that I get punched by Wise Girl pretty often. "Thalia, do you mind getting up?" She obliged and when I stood up she immediately gave me a hug.

"Glad you're alive, Seaweed Brain," Thalia said when she released me. "We're going to be staying here the next couple of days tell us if you need help." I look behind her and see a group of Hunters who were obviously uncomfortable with the idea of helping a boy. Then my favorite centaur walks up to me and I smile.

"Hi, Chiron"

"Hello Percy, I know you want to see everybody but we have matters to discuss, correct?" Chiron said more a statement than a question. He then took in my appearance and changed his mind. "But they can wait until tomorrow, off to bed now."

"Thanks, but can you make sure Hazel and Frank find a place to stay?" I ask motioning to them.

"Ah yes, our Roman visitors shall sleep in the Big House tonight. Now off to bed before you pass out here." I have to admit I am pretty tired; it had been a long day. I set off towards Cabin Three and no one followed, I am glad I thought to myself. I just need sleep. Once I got to my cabin I realized just how lonely it was. Tyson would be here in a few days with Ella since she insisted on not going on the boat. But after the closeness of the Fifth Cohort I wonder what it would be like to have siblings. That was about as far as my thoughts got before I was sound asleep. I awoke later to a banging on my door. Before I could answer Annabeth burst in.

"Percy, Thalia just found a girl lying unconscious just inside the camp's borders. A satyr was nearby and went to get Grover; Chiron insisted that I come get you."

"Were there any satyrs with her?"

"No, and she looks old enough to already be claimed." I glance at my clock, it says 3:24, and I reluctantly get out of bed. "Another thing Percy, unless I'm wrong- and I'm usually not, something big is about to happen."

**Like I said, short. And a terrible cliffhanger but oh well. Press the button \ / You know you want to (well if you don't _I _you to )**** \ /**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so this chapter is (slightly) longer than the last one. Again I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger ;) Thank you to Sarah-Nikole (go read her story), celestialstarynight, Shellyrocks82, and PurpleShadowMonster for commenting! Comment with your guess for the girl's parentage :) read and enjoy! and I haven't siad this in a while but DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJ or HoO (but I do own this girl character :P you thought I was going to say her name? Well sorry :) ) haha double chin ;) You probably think I'm weird now so just read and comment!**

Chapter 11: Percy

When Annabeth and I got to Thalia's pine tree there was already a small group of people there. I recognized a kid from Apollo- Peter Areca, Grover along with two other satyrs, Chiron, Piper, Leo, and Thalia. Then Peter stepped forward and knelt by a girl lying unconscious on the ground. I judged her to be around 14 or 15, with a heart-shaped face, and long light-brown hair with a few natural honey colored highlights- even though she looked sickly pale and covered in cut and bruises, I could tell she was pretty.

"She's alive, but that's the only good thing I can say about her health," Peter said eventually. "She definitely has a broken arm though." He gestures to the girl's right arm and I notice a small silver bracelet with a single charm that I couldn't make out.

"That's always good to hear," Chiron said, gently lifting the girl onto his back,"Let's get her to the infirmary."

"What happens if she isn't a demigod?" Piper asked.

"It couldn't happen," Annabeth said patiently, "Mortals can't get through the camp's borders."

"That's correct now Annabeth come with me we'll give her some nectar and ambrosia and I want you to be there when she comes around. You're good at explaining to demigods their new lives," Chiron said then galloped towards the infirmary with Annabeth following.

"Are you okay Grover?" I ask because he is still staring after them.

"Yes, but that half-blood has a strong scent- and she looks old enough that she should have been found and have been here at camp already."

"How strong?" I inquire.

"Strong, if she wakes up and _doesn't_ realize she's a half-blood then we're talking very powerful, but if she _does_ know then it's probably just Athena or Apollo or something," he acted like he was trying to convince himself of it instead of me.

"How about Aphrodite, she looked pretty cute?"

"Maybe, but I don't know it's just this feeling, but whoever she is she's going to be important. And you have a funny feeling about her to don't you?"

"I guess, it's just like I know her from somewhere though," I say frustrated because I can't place her. "Hey Thalia, what happened? Did you see anything?"

"It was weird I came up here just to check on the Fleece and stuff and she's just lying there on the ground I'm surprised the dragon didn't kill her to be honest."

"Well let's be glad he didn't," she nods and walks back down the hill.

_Hey boss, what was up with the passed out chick?_ Blackjack's thoughts preceded him to the ground.

_I don't know, she's a half-blood though. _I thought back.

_There's already enough of those, but okay. Do you have any doughnuts? _

_No now go eat an apple, they're better for you. _After he flew off I felt bad for snapping at him. Just then Annabeth came running up.

"Percy, Chiron wants to see you in the infirmary."

"Why not in the Big House?" I ask completely confused, usually when Chiron talked to anyone about a quest it was there.

"I don't know, now come on!" she exclaimed exasperated.

I followed her to the infirmary and once we were there she led me to the one bed with its curtains closed.

"Sit right there Percy," Chiron said motioning to the chair on the opposite side of the bed from him. "Annabeth do you mind waiting outside? Once the nectar and ambrosia kick and she wakes up I will leave and you can take it from there." Annabeth nodded and walked out. "Now Percy, you might be wondering why I brought you here to talk to you. Well the reason is that one of the gods is sending us a message. Whomever this girl's godly parent is has broken the oath that you made them take. Even more curious is that she didn't have a satyr, or anybody with her. Now when there isn't a protector nearby eventually a demigod will find others, like Annabeth and Thalia did, or they will die. So whatever the gods, or god is trying to tell us is urgent. And I must know what you are planning to do on this quest."

"The only plans that I have are to sail to Rome, then eventually Greece, and find Nico," I say simply. Chiron started to say something but was cut off by a slight whimper from the girl lying on the bed. Her eyelids fluttered and she opened them just long enough for me to tell their color, blue. Then she made another noise like she was trying to say something. Finally she was able to say a single word at barely more than a whisper.

"Percy"

**Mwahahahah :) That's my evil laugh for tricking you into thinking you would know who the girl was this chapter :) oh and CLIFFHANGERS- you gotta love them :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back and with longer chapters :) Just wanted to say that 1. do not like crude language 2. I put a cliffhanger at the end of my chapter not at the end of my story (I'm NOWHERE near done with this yet) 3. you shouldn't say stuff that you wouldn't say if it had your name on it (I deleted the comment and disabled anonymous reviews). On a happier note thanks for commenting/subscribing! It's late so I will not list everybody on here right now but I am proud to write something that you all (seem) to like :) You guys are awesome :) and this chapter would not be here without Sarah-Nikole so thank you! Read and Reveiw!**

Chapter 12: Percy

How did she know my name? Who was she? My mind was reeling. The girl shut her eyes again but continued mumbling something I couldn't understand. Chiron looked just as confused as I was, and that scared me almost as much. He was the immortal teacher; he was supposed to know everything right?

"Percy? Maybe we should wait until she is awake and Annabeth explains everything to her. Annabeth!" Annabeth opened the curtain and walked through; I could tell she heard everything because she was as pale as me. She looked at me questioningly silently asking me to explain, but I couldn't. "Take care of her Annabeth and when she is ready bring her down to breakfast. Let's go Percy it's almost time to eat," Chiron said gently guiding me out of my chair while Annabeth pours some nectar in the girl's mouth. As we leave the cubicle her eyelids flutter and open once more and upon seeing Annabeth she smiles faintly.

"I assume you're Annabeth? It's nice to finally meet you," she says this so feebly that it is hard to make out. I involuntarily take a step forward and she jumps slightly as though she was expecting an attack. Her foggy eyes cleared and became a bright shade of blue again, "And you're Percy Jackson." Instantly after she completed my name she froze and became rigid, "Please make it stop!" she was pleading and the look of desperation in her eyes was so keen that I wanted to make it stop, and I could tell Annabeth felt the same way. I noticed her charm bracelet again, the charm- which I now determined to be the Greek letters αη wrapped together- had turned pitch black. I was startled but Annabeth didn't seem to notice. She bent worriedly over her.

"Make what stop?" Annabeth asked her voice full of concern.

"The bad voice, the good one stopped eight months ago. But it didn't leave me in the dark, never-in-the-dark." Her voice trembled and cracked, and on the last four words she took a breath between each one. She sank back down on the mattress and closed her eyes.

"Percy I think it is best if we go to breakfast and wait until she is stronger until you ask her all of your questions." I nod and allow Chiron to lead me out, but I can't help but notice the look of apprehension on his face. He led me silently to the dining hall, each of us lost in our own thoughts. So it surprised me that right before I stepped into the dining hall he said quietly, "Let's keep that scene to ourselves until we find out what exactly is going on." He walks in without waiting for my answer. I walk silently to my table, but today I don't even notice that I am sitting alone. It's probably better that way; I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on anything anyone said anyways. We were halfway through the meal when I saw Annabeth's golden curly hair followed immediately by the strange girl's slightly darker straight hair in the distance walking towards the cabins. The girl pointed to of the buildings, said something and Annabeth nodded smiling. I looked over at Chiron and could tell he saw them also, he glanced at me and when he caught me looking at him he made a gesture that obviously said 'wait'. I couldn't help it though, I wanted to know how the girl knew my name. They quickly disappeared from my line of view and after what seemed an eternity Chiron stood up to make his announcements.

"As I am sure many of you already know, we have a new camper. Before any rumors are spread I want to make it clear that you will not question her. She is as of yet undetermined, but I would expect that she should be before the campfire tonight. Now, this isn't normal but there will be a game of capture the flag today right before lunch, so go about your regular activities a but you must always be prepared," Chiron's warning didn't sound like it pertained just to capture the flag, but it was addressed to the whole camp. As soon as he was done sped out of the dining hall and down to where I had last seen them. They weren't near the cabins so I ran around camp looking for them when I finally found them they were at the armory and Chiron had just beaten me there by the sound of it. Apparently Annabeth was trying to find the girl a weapon and Chiron wasn't having any of it. I couldn't help but noticing though that the girl had a sling on her arm and was favoring her left leg. She also had a pretty good sized scar on her right arm. She must have felt my gaze on her because her head whipped up and she had a troubled look in her eyes. My attention was brought back by Chiron saying, "She already has a sword, ah um"

"She told me her name is Allison Hale," Annabeth supplied.

"Yes, Allison would you mind showing Annabeth here your sword?" he asked her this very gently, as though she might break. Although in all honesty she looked like she very well could. The girl, Allison, hesitated and Annabeth gave her an encouraging smile.

"It's alright; you can do what he says. Chiron you might be surprised but she knows a lot of Greek mythology. She knew your name before I even mentioned it, not to mention her knowledge on architecture," Annabeth seemed to say that last bit very proudly with another smile at the girl. "She is very smart."

"I assume that you know you have a sword with you then?" he asked pointing at her bracelet. Which weirdly enough had turned a green color.

"Yes, I did it once but was told not to do it again." As she said this she touched the charm on her bracelet and closing her eyes said "Dynami." My brain immediately came up with its translation to English 'Power'. The bracelet's charm came off and grew in her hands until she held a silver sword with a hilt made out of the same material and a glowing stone that changed colors so fast that I couldn't make them all out.

"Ah what a fine sword with a rather fitting name, very good craftsmanship- it will only respond to your voice and touch. It is made out of ceremonial silver if I'm not mistaken. It is just as powerful as celestial bronze but much harder to come by. Now let us finish the tour," I could tell that there was more that he wasn't telling us about this ceremonial silver. By this time Allison had shrunken down her sword and was in deep conversation with Annabeth. On our way down to the strawberry fields Chiron decided to introduce Allison to Dionysus. He went on without us and I was able to talk to Annabeth.

"So where is she from? How does she know us? What were 'the voices' that she talked about?" the words stumble out of my mouth as soon as they are out of earshot.

"Slow down Percy, she only told me a few things about herself. All I know is that she grew up in Nashville, Tennessee, her name, and that she's 14. She is very smart though, she knew all about the columns in Greek architecture, knows a lot of the mythology, and she loves to read." I could tell she was hoping that Allison's mom would be Athena. "She was starting to warm up to me just now, when she woke up, she didn't even remember talking to us. But she just seems so breakable that I didn't want to pry her for information." I couldn't help but agree with her. Just then Chiron walked out of the Big House with Allison behind him looking mystified.

"How did it go?" I ask remembering my first meeting with Dionysus.

"Dionysus seemed thrilled to meet our newest camper," Chiron said somewhat sarcastically. "Now are you all ready for capture the flag? Allison you will be on the blue team- it consists of Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, and Zeus. Percy and Annabeth are the captains; ask them any questions you have while I go round everyone up." He galloped down towards the empty field near the woods.

"Capture the flag; I assume that you will put the flag on Zeus's fist correct?" Allison asked curiously. "While Percy leads a group along the creek and Annabeth takes a group up their right flank." Annabeth and I stare at her dumbfounded, how did she know our strategies? I look at Annabeth silently asking her if she told her this. But I already knew the answer, who was this girl?

**I gave you her name at least :) Please comment :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**There have been so many reviews lately so I felt obliged to write this next chapter quickly ;) and before you read this, YES you do find out Allison's parentage :) I would love more feedback about my story (mostly this chapter- I don't think that is is really that great but I want your opinion) Thank-you to everyone who commented: Chapter 12: RachelDare, Lilly-Belle, celestialstarynight, Sarah-Nikole, nissi1216 Chapter 11: (I don't repeat names) HPJKR12196, Shellyrocks82, sal, xPercyx, nunu99, Ranger Lucy, Percabeth Lover, SonofMercury, Percabeth Girl, and Percy 4ever. :) wow that's a lot! I don't deserve you guys :) PM me if you have any questions :) Read and Review! Please?**

Chapter 13: Percy

Annabeth quickly looked at Allison, but her question died on her lips at the tiny girl in front of her, I had to admit although she seemed stronger now, Allison still looked pale and as if she could shatter at any moment.

"Come on Allison, we will have to fit you for armor quick," Annabeth was uncertain. And if there was anything a daughter of Athena hated more than anything, it was being uncertain.

"Okay, Annabeth." They both walked off but I decide to go straight down to the field to have a talk with our team before the game starts. Thalia and Jason greeted me when I arrived.

"Hello Percy," Thalia said when she looked up and noticed me standing there. "What's our strategy for the game?"

"Well, I think that we should send the Athena cabin through the eastern part of the woods, while the Hermes cabin is a distraction on the western part, then you and Jason can go up the middle."

"What about you?" Jason asked.

"There is a new girl, Allison, she is undetermined. I will stay with her and guard the flag."

"Good idea, we don't want her to get beat up too bad on her first day. What's she like?" Thalia seemed genuinely curious.

"I seriously don't know, you'll have to ask Annabeth- the girl only left her side once and that was with Chiron." Just as I say this Chiron clears his throat and announces the teams again. It doesn't look that great for us, because the red team consists of; Ares, Demeter, Apollo, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Hunters of Artemis-Thalia had decided to join our team because of Jason- and Hephaestus. Sure some of those weren't big threats but Ares, Apollo, the Hunters, and Hephaestus alone were a big deal but together it was going to be tough. Just then Annabeth and Allison appeared next to me. I saw Thalia give Allison an appraising glance.

"You look better. Hello, I'm Thalia. Hunter of Artemis, daughter of Zeus, and the one that found you."

"I know," Allison's voice was awestruck, "You're amazing!"

"Yeah well, you have good judgment," Thalia gave a rare smile. I swear Allison instantly becomes friends with everyone she meets. Thalia continued, "Did Annabeth or Percy tell you about me?"

"No, but they didn't have to you're one of my heroes! I admire how you took on the Oath of Artemis so you wouldn't be tempted with power again." Thalia smiled again and mouthed 'I like her' to Annabeth.

"You're sweet, now were you raised by your mom or your dad?" Allison opened her mouth to answer but Chiron cut her off.

"Now everyone to your positions and wait for my mark," he called over our heads.

"Come on, Allison, you and I will be guarding the flag," I grab her arm and start running. I thought that she would be slow, but boy was I wrong. She was keeping pace with me and even seemed to know where Zeus's Fist was but she kept close enough that I couldn't tell. Once we got there she wasn't even slightly winded.

"You know you don't have to guard with me. You like the action of attacking, that's why when the Hunters were here and you guys played you got mad when Thalia put you on defense. I can take care of myself, I've done it for the past eight months," I was slightly surprised at the time period she had been by herself, but I was truly shocked about her knowing about the capture the flag game that happened so long ago I didn't even really remember it. Also it wasn't like Annabeth was there and could have told her, and it was unlikely that Chiron had.

It's okay; Annabeth and Thalia have it covered. Besides, I don't want you to get too beat up during your first game," As I said the words I realized that they were true, I didn't want her to get hurt. She smiled and I think that she realized I meant it.

"Thank you, it means a lot" I heard shouts in the distance and figured the game had started.

"Now if anyone gets this far, don't hesitate. We can't risk them getting the flag. Although Chiron prefers if we don't kill anybody."

"Okay, sounds easy enough"

"Don't worry Thalia and Annabeth are good, I doubt that we'll even see anybody." And as though waiting for my words a group of demigods burst through the trees. And leading them was none other than, Clarisse. Behind her there were about five other kids from Ares, I also recognized Andrea Hughes from Apollo, there was also Piper and Brooke Dunn from Aphrodite. I don't know how those last two got in on this group but Annabeth had told me that Piper could charmspeak. I had heard amazing things about Andrea's shooting skills, and she had a full quiver. And then there were the Ares kids, they were who I was really worried about. I glance at Allison and she is slowly reaching for her now blue charm on her bracelet. She looks up and with a single look I try to convey my plans. She nods like she gets it, and I hope that she does. The group was watching us, sure of their victory. But, I still have won card left to play, the creek. "NOW!" A wave enveloped them and Allison had enough time to get her sword out. Everything was going great, that is until Clarisse shoots it with her electric spear and the water crashes to the ground. She smiles evilly and points to Allison, and the Ares guys and Andrea, walked over to her, and I could see the look of determination in her eyes as they approached. Piper was yelling trying to persuade us to give up the flag without a fight. Yeah like that was going to happen, apparently Clarisse wanted to go one on one with me while the others tried to get through Allison. I have to confess it wasn't a bad idea. Clarisse raised her spear and pointed it at me; I instinctively raised Riptide to defend myself. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Allison trying to take on all of them at once. She was doing very good, slashing at them with Dynami- but we could both tell she wouldn't last much longer. Clarisse caught me while I was distracted and managed to send a large enough shock through me to bring me to my knees. She shocked me again and again.

"Welcome home Kelp Breath," she said leaving me lying on the ground. She walked slowly over to where Allison was fighting. Suddenly Allison cried out it pain, the sound sharpened my senses.

"Percy!" I couldn't take it anymore, so with the last of my strength I created a swirling wall of water around her. I heard her yelling that they were getting the flag but I just wanted to keep her safe. Unexpectedly the tugging in my gut stopped and I tried to feel the water, but I couldn't get ahold of it. I looked just in time to see the water that had been protecting Allison hurtle down towards the people trying to scale the rocks to our flag. Both teams and Chiron burst through the trees just in time to witness it soak them all and effectively knock them all off. But when the water settled it didn't flow back into the creek, instead it started to become a face.

"_Greetings," _I could tell that everyone else heard the voice too from their shocked faces. Allison looked especially excited though. _"I bring forth to you my daughter Allison Hale. I have hidden her away and protected her identity since she was born. I told no soul of her existence, but yet our greatest rival knows. She, by request of her mother- Katherine Hale- has had her powers hidden until this day. Her characteristics have also been concealed until now." _At that the water moved and completely covered Allison's body. When it receded her eyes were no longer a light blue, but the exact same shade of greenish-blue that mine were. _"Perseus welcome your sister; show her how to use her powers. She will be of great use to you on your quest. I have shown her every great victory and every failing of yours; have faith in her and in yourself. And remember the advice of the Wise One."_

Everyone stared uncomprehendingly at the trident symbol above Allison's head. I had a sister, that was hard to believe- apparently Poseidon wasn't kidding when he said he would send me siblings. No wonder why I felt such a need to protect her. Chiron broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Allison Hale, daughter of Poseidon and grand-daughter of Athena. This is very unusual especially because of the rivalry between the two gods. But, Katherine Hale was the Head councilor for Athena 17 years ago," Chiron announced, but he sounded like he had already suspected it. Thunder boomed and for once it rained, hailed, and snowed inside of camp. Everything was illuminated by lightning and some trees were struck and caught on fire. Zeus had found out about the second child born to Poseidon against oath.

**Did you expect that? Hahaha nobody got it right, although a few people were close :) So really she is what a 3/4 blood? oh well she is going to be called a half-blood/demigod because that is confusing :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**One more chapter down :) Hahaha ok oso thanks to everyone who commented (if you haven't yet you should) Also I'm going to start an Artemis Fowl fanfiction! :) seriously if Rick Riordan and Eoin Colfer joined forces to make a book it would be AMAZING! i don't know when I'll have time to write it though so don't expect it soon. although most of you probably haven't read them so you don't care if I'm writing one *sigh* you're missing out on an amazing series! DISCLAIMER! i still dont own PJ**

Chapter 14: Annabeth

I am utterly stunned. There is no other way to put it. I could tell Percy was too, he just stood there staring at the ground where the water had been. I felt happy for Percy, I know how much he wonders about having siblings. But I also feel a little disappointed; Allison is smart, funny, and brave. Even though I've only known her for a few hours I can already tell that. Not many new demigods would try to take on an Ares kid, let alone five with a kid from Apollo, and two Aphrodite girls. I actually almost smiled at that thought; Percy _had_ taken on Clarisse on his first day. Maybe they were more alike than I thought. For one thing there were their swords- they both were inconspicuous objects turned lethal. And there was also their charm, they both could smile and you instantly trusted them and believed what they said. Although Percy's melted her heart, and Allison's wanted you to be friends with her- they were startlingly similar, how had I not seen it? But, Allison _is_ a grand-daughter of Athena so I wasn't that far off. No that Chiron mentions it I do remember something about a Katherine hale being a head counselor. All of these notions ran through my head in a few moments time, while everyone was just standing there staring. Some were watching, amazed at the chaos Zeus was creating- while most were staring at Allison. You could tell she was nervous- duh lightning=Zeus I chided myself- and paired with the fact that everyone was watching her, she looked like a deer in headlights. No sooner had I thought this than she finally turned around and ran out of the clearing. I started to sprint after her, "Allison!" I called but she didn't turn around. I followed her all the way through the woods, she was incredibly fast, until she stepped out onto the beach I stayed in the woods catching my breath. Apparently she didn't see me so I decided to let her have some time to herself, it has to be a pretty big shock to realize your dad is Poseidon. Yet I was reluctant to leave, what if she got lost? So I resolved to stay in my makeshift hiding place. She stood at the water's edge staring out across it- the same way Percy does when he's worried I noticed with a start. There was a rumbling and I noticed the sand at her feet start stirring, growing more and more violent until a woman's body made out of dirt emerged. _Uh-oh, I guess it's a good thing I stayed._ The body kept growing until it was as tall as Allison and had it's hand resting on her shoulder. Allison flinched but didn't look at it.

"How's your first day at camp? Did your brother welcome you with open arms?" the dirt woman whispered. "What about your daddy? Did he say hi? Or did he talk to everyone except you?"

"Percy just found out, I ran before he had a chance to react. And as for dad… well he probably has a lot on his mind," Allison said this calmly but I could hear the tremor in her voice. I also noticed her hesitate on the word 'dad'. I decided that it was better for me to see what happens before I jump in that way if she attacked I would have the element of surprise.

"He had plenty of time, even just to give you a smile would have been better than ignoring you. And sure, he's had a lot on his mind- he hasn't talked to you in what? Eight months? He's been too busy worrying about Percy- his favorite child," I knew that the voice was lying. I wanted to scream the truth to Allison, I could tell she thought that it was true and she was taking it hard. "Exactly how many times have you even met him?"

"I've never met him but he showed me almost every moment of Percy's life the past four years in my dreams. He said he couldn't contact me in any other way but he wanted me to know what my life would be like someday, and he wanted me to get to know Percy," by this time Allison was visibly shaking.

"The only reason he showed you those dreams and visions was because he is proud of Percy. He is proud of him in a way he can never be proud of you. You weren't even supposed to happen, you would have gotten him into a ton of trouble. How can you, a mistake, ever make him as proud as he is of Percy? The answer is you can't, but if you join my side he will be amazed at your power and you can punish him," the lady's eyes started glowing when she said this and although she didn't notice the waves were becoming steadily higher. And then for the first time, Allison turned towards her and smiled,

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Allison's sword appeared in her hands as the smile on the lady's face disappeared. Before the dirt woman could react she was turned to dust by Allison's sword. Allison was steadily crying now and when I stepped forward to comfort her, she ran into the ocean and quickly disappeared underneath the surf. I heard a snapping noise behind me and whirled around with my knife at the ready, only to see Percy come running up.

"Hey have you seen Allison? Everyone's looking for her." He glanced around as though to be certain she wasn't hiding.

"Umm, Percy she's underwater," as he starts towards it I quickly add, "But there is something you should know, well I'm pretty sure that Gaea appeared to her and she's pretty shaken up," I take a deep breath and continue," Gaea tried to convince her to join her side because, well she said that Allison could never live up to your father's expectations for her because of you. And just so you know, Poseidon gave her dreams and visions about all of the important things that have happened to you in the last four years, when they've happened. I think you should let her know you care, she's pretty strong for not listening to Gaea. If I didn't know you as well as I do I would have believed her." Percy's face changes emotions- from shock, to disbelief, anger, and finally settled on something that looked almost like love. Not the look he gives me but the one he gives Tyson.

"I'll go talk to her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay , I geet it this is the shortest chapter I've had in a while. Seriously you guys are killing me with your nonexistent reviews! When people don't review i think no one likes it, and when I think no one like it then I get sad, and when I get sad I don't write. It's the circle of writing, I've done the first step-publishing, now all you have to do is comment! I'm not going to set a certain amount of reviews for me to post the next chapter because that sounds Octavianish, but PLEASE COMMENT! Thanks to the people who HAVE commented you're the reason this chapter was even written :) HPJKR12196- first of all thanks :) and he did but I don't think that Zeus would be happy his brother broke the oath anyways, do you? remember, the Godly side of their family doesn't count because they don't have DNA, although yes it is a little weird. hahahaha TRUST me you will see her emotions ;) Also thanks to erin123klein- btw thanks for your opinion! but I'm doing this for a reason (did you notice that there are two demigod children for each of the Big Three now?) I have big plans *grins evilly* SHOUTOUT to Sarah-Nikole! awesome writer+amazing story= HER! Wow you are listening to me ramble again? Sorry. I know this is self advertising but you should check out my AF fanfic (if I ever get it posted)! Again sorry for the shhort chapter, it's more filler so I can write the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Who thinks that I own PJ or HoO? No one? Good, you HAVE been paying attention :)**

Chapter 15: Percy

I am genuinely worried about Allison. Considering what Annabeth said, that Gaea had contacted her as well as fed her some believable lies and she resisted. Well, my respect for her just got higher. When I step into the water I immediately feel calmer. I dive underneath and look around for Allison. I don't see her, and my anxiety increases. _What if something happened to her? What if Gaea came back? She probably doesn't know how to use her powers yet, what if she accidentally pulls herself out to sea and can't come back? What if the sea creatures recognize her and mob her asking for help? Stop it_. I tell myself, you need to quit worrying. But I cannot help another question form popping into my mind. _What if she hates me now? _I unconsciously shiver at the thought. Find her first, and then you can work on not being despised by your only sister. _Sister_, that word was going to need some getting used to. I do another quick sweep of the inlet, figuring that Allison wouldn't have gone far without knowing the full extent of her powers. Just as I am about to head up to the surface I notice a slight wavering shimmer on the sea floor not too far away. I decide to check it out and as I get closer I begin to have my suspicions about what it might be, or rather _who_. As I swim nearer I can start to make out the shape- a girl with her head in her hands. That's as far as I get, when I reach out my hand to touch her I run into what seems to be a solid wall of water. I try to disperse it but it doesn't obey my command. This only proves my theory of who is on the other side.

"_Go away Percy"_ it takes me a minute to recognize the voice in my head.

_"Allison?"_ It is more a question than a statement.

_"Who else could it be?" _I have to admit this is pretty cool, I always thought that it only worked with fish and horses. _"Well I'm neither, now please leave me alone"_

_"Wait, you can hear all of my thoughts?"_ I listen intently for Allison's but I can only get the impression of her feelings- sadness tinged with a hint of annoyance.

_"Duh, I've been able to hear them since you stepped in the water."_

_"But I can't hear yours"_ I'm glad she dropped the subject of me leaving for now.

_"I haven't dropped it," _Crap. Stupid mind reading. _"And as for you not being able to read my thoughts, I'm not sure." _I consider this and then try to break through the water barrier again. It doesn't budge.

_"Could you by any chance let me in?" _

_"Why?"_

_"I want to talk"_

_"And get a mouth full of water? Seems like a waste to me"_

_"You know what I mean, but I guess it depends on what is said" _

_"What do you want to talk about?" _I can hear the reluctance in her voice when she asks me. I wonder if she'll tell me about what happened on the beach. Too late I realize my mistake, she stiffens and before I know it the water is pulling me back towards the shore. I have just enough time to stop myself before I get hauled up on the sand. The water around Allison is swirling violently now. Although she wants me to go away very badly, I know she won't hurt me- she is just upset over what happened. Gaea can be very convincing. As I approach, albeit more cautiously, the water seems to be becoming slower. I try once again to take control of it and this time she gives up easily. I can tell she is strained from the effort of keeping the water going. After I have the water settled again I see why it was so easy to take control. Allison was barely conscious; I have to admit- if all of this happened on my first day I would be pretty exhausted to. Without even thinking about it I swim over to her and pick her up, preparing to take her to our cabin. Her eyelids flutter, _"Percy…I'm sorry."_ She is fast asleep before I can even react.

_"Me too, sister, me too."_

**So, did you a) like it b)hate it c)love it d)fall asleep ? I want to know! The only way for me to improve is to geet feedback!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M BACK! wow sorry I took so long :( blame exams. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You guys are so awesome I now have 66 reviews! I don't deserve you people :) Also shout out to ummiuno011 for 6 of those reviews ;) Oh and I finally got my Artemis Fowl story up! Go check it out, Anyways enough of me, go read the chapter- you know, all of the words underneath this boring author's note. You see them? yeah that, go read it ;)**

Chapter 16: Percy

I will the water to push us towards the beach, as I am doing this I unconsciously stare down at Allison. She looks better than before, probably the water, but she still looks impossibly frail. She is frowning in her sleep, and suddenly her body stiffens. Her charm bracelet, which was recently the same blue/green shade as her eyes, was now black. I feel the water start to swirl again and gently try to calm it without waking her. It responds with little resistance, but then I feel a presence behind me and slowly turn. Right there is a figure of a woman made out of sand. I tighten my grip on Allison; I'm not going to let _anything_ hurt her.

_"Yes Perseus, protect her as much as possible now. In the end it won't matter, sure she has been resisting be for months, but she'll eventually come around. I mean I lead her to camp when her father didn't speak to her and her brother didn't know who she was." _

_"You're wrong, she'll never join you."_

_"Not willingly," _she admitted, _"But she will."_

Unexpectedly Allison starts to stir,_ "Percy…" _before she can think anything else her body starts convulsing and I get one feeling from her- agony. I glare up at Gaea who is smiling cruelly.

_"Leave her alone." _I can't keep the anger from my voice and the water responds accordingly.

_"All I did was try to enter her mind; she put up a fight, and now is suffering the consequences. But it _is_ good to see that you are settling into your 'big brother' role. She was worried enough that you wouldn't accept her, but I suppose this makes my job easier. Even though _I_ had my doubts about how you would react, sure she doesn't have the experience but her powers have potential. That's even without the wisdom gained from her grandmother. But together her powers are extremely potent. Some might even say more than yours." _And with that and one last evil sneer she disappeared. Allison stopped moving but her breathing was returning to its normal pattern. For once I was actually looking _forward_ to getting out of the water.

….

Once Annabeth and I got the still unconscious Allison settled on a bunk in Cabin Three I told her the whole story. She gasped a couple of times and kept glancing at Allison, but she refrained from asking questions until I was done.

"We have to tell Chiron, he's worried and he is also the only one that will know what to do," Annabeth states without a moment's hesitation.

"I know, but Allison wouldn't side with Gaea. I had no idea who she was this morning but I can already tell that."

"I feel that way too, Percy. She's too fragile to do that, but I also have a bad feeling about the whole 'It will make my job easier' part. It wouldn't hurt that when she wakes up you get to know her a bit, make her feel welcome. I'll stop by later."

"Wait Annabeth," I call as she walks out the door. Once she stops I wrap my arms around her and kiss her lightly on the lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you bossing me around all the time."

"You survived eight months," she punches me what she considers 'lightly' on my arm.

"Only with the thought of seeing you again."

"You are so sappy," she smiles, "I'll see you later."

…..

It's another two hours before Allison starts to shift in her bunk. Annabeth and I had laid her on the bunk directly opposite of mine so I saw the movement immediately. She suddenly bolts upright and quickly looks around in a panic. Then once her eyes settle on me they calm down a little.

"How long was I out?"

"A little over two hours, but you needed the rest. Are you hungry? Dinner is in an hour and a half but I can get you something if you want."

"No thanks."

"So…" I wonder how I'm supposed to 'get to know her better' when I decide just to ask questions. "How about this, we both need to get to know each other better-so why don't we just ask each other questions okay?"

"Sounds cool, you can go first." Great. She's polite, and she beat me to the punch.

"Uh, what's your favorite color?"

"Green, you?'

"Blue," my answer is automatic.

"Makes sense, your turn."

"What? It's yours!" I kid.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"It is not and you know it!" Huh, it's getting easier to believe she is my sister. We're both too stubborn for our own good; this could go on for hours.

"How do you know that I know that it isn't yours, although you think it's mine, because it's yours," I start chuckling silently, sure that I was going to win, but I forgot one thing that I know we have in common- stubbornness.

"Because despite the fact that it's your turn you insist on saying that it's mine even though it's your turn because I just went and therefore it must be yours because you think that it is mine although it is clearly yours so, why. Don't. You. Ask. A. Question?" By this time we are both laughing so hard that we can't breathe. Every time we look at the other person we are thrown into a new fit of laughter. By the time we stop we realize that Annabeth is staring at us from the doorway.

"Wow, I can't believe that I didn't see that similarities sooner," Annabeth sounds so disappointed in herself that Allison and I start laughing uncontrollably again. It isn't long before the sight of us, rolling on our bunks with red faces and tears streaming down our faces, sends Annabeth into a set of giggles too.

**What do you guys think, should I do a chapter in Allison's point of view? Let me know, P.S. there will be more details about her in the next chappie.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow another chapter so soon, you guys are lucky ;) or unlucky depending on if you like my story or not. Oh and if you haven't noticed I write in Percy's point of view VERY often, so if you would like to see a chapter in Allison's point of you just let me know :) Okay so as you know I LOVE _every single_ comment I get but I have to mention  Zoe Artemis Nightshade  luvtwowrite ummiuno011 and Annabeth-Autumn  for there particually encouraging reviews :) it makes my day when people comment! Also thanks if you are one of the almost 2,000 people who has read this! wish me good luck on my exam tomorrow (it's also the winter solstice ironic huh?) I'm going to need all the luck I can get :)**

Chapter 17: Percy

Annabeth collapsed on Tyson's bed and was soon laughing just as hard as Allison and I were. This went on for several minutes, no one talking just the sound of people gasping for breath in between laughs. I couldn't remember exactly _what _we started laughing about, but I just know that this is the happiest I've felt in a long time. Of course, when you're me, nothing good stays for too long- someone or something always drives it away. In this case it wasn't a person but rather the sound coming from the person. Allison was making a slightly wheezing noise while coughing. She was sitting up and doubled over gasping for breath. Annabeth was immediately at her side whereas I was frozen on my bunk. Allison's skin was turning slightly blue, which of course made me even more panicked, Annabeth however stayed calm. She patted Allison continually on the back saying, "Are you alright? What do you need? Are you allergic to anything?" Allison's only response was to turn a shade bluer and claw at her pocket. I was confused, but Annabeth caught on right away. She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small piece of plastic which she promptly stuck in Allison's mouth. I wondered what good that would do until she started taking deep breaths. "That's it Allison, a couple more," Annabeth was obviously worried but trying to sound calm for Allison's sake. Allison took a few more deep breaths and then laid down the piece of plastic slowly. She rests her head in shaky hands, barely moving. But I can tell from the movement of her back, steadily moving up and down, that the worst is over- whatever it was. My body finally seems capable of moving so I walk over to the shaking girl's side and sit down. I start to reach out to hug her but Annabeth stops me. "Give her some space to breathe."

"Wh- what happened?" I ask worriedly.

"I… I have asthma, Moderate asthma exacerbation…to be exact," Allison says all of this without looking up but I can tell she is struggling to get her breath back. "I don't…have attacks very often… only like once or twice a month." Annabeth and I share a meaningful glance.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I ask.

"I just met you this morning, of course I've known you longer than that…" her voice trails off, and I wonder what else she was going to say -Annabeth gives me another look before I can ask though.

"Of course it's not your fault Allison," Annabeth says soothingly, "But are there any other medical conditions you need to tell us about?" Allison looks up and I notice that her eyes are watery and red, although her face seems to have gone back to its normal color.

"Well unless you count acute claustrophobia and a pollen allergy, then I am perfectly fine."

"That's good to hear." I grab one of her hands in an attempt to stop it from shaking, and I notice that Annabeth has done the same. One thing about them shocks me though. "You're hands are like ice! Are you cold?" She shakes her head silently, but I see tears pooling in her eyes. I realize that she is scared; I mean I would be to- not being able to breathe would freak anyone out, but she seems so vulnerable. I put my arm around her and rub her back whispering, "Its okay, you're all right." To her to get her to calm down. Annabeth does the same and we are all in a group hug, with Allison's shaking form in the center. We stay like that for I don't know how long, it only took a few minutes for Allison to calm down but no one wanted to let go. Finally Annabeth smiled at Allison and said.

"How about we pick up where you and Percy left off with the questions okay?" Allison nods and smiles appreciatively. "Whose turn was it?"

"Percy's"

"Are you sure? I think it was hers," I meant it as a joke but I must not have been convincing enough because just then, two pillows hit me square in the face. "Fine, fine," I mutter shooting a playful glare at the two girls. "So Allison, what is your favorite pop?"

"Dr. Pepper"

"My turn, what's your favorite hobby?" asked Annabeth.

"Reading."

"Don't you have dyslexia?" I ask somewhat curiously.

"Nope."

"Well _that's _odd," I murmur.

"Yeah sure, _I'm _the odd one here," Allison quickly retorts. At that both she and Annabeth burst out in giggles. I stick out my tongue teasingly but I keep a careful watch on Allison, just to be sure she doesn't have another attack. She catches my eyes and groans.

"Come on Percy, I'm fine! Seriously."

"I'll trust you but be sure to tell me if you don't feel well," my voice has lost all of its light hearted manner.

"I will, so Annabeth, what's your favorite color?"

"Orange, it's your turn again Percy."

"Well I already know everything there is to know about Annabeth. So Allison, what other activities were you involved in?"

"Well, I play the clarinet and piano, sports: softball, volleyball, tennis; and I was on the debate team."

"You must have been good, you like to argue too much," I say it quietly but not quietly enough. I got another pillow in the face along with a 'light' punch on the shoulder.

"Excuse him Allison; he doesn't do well with superior intellects. You know if you want you could move into the Athena cabin. After all you are one of us, you can be my sister-I can't imagine being siblings with Seaweed Brain here." I mock a hurt expression and will the water from the fountain in the corner to rise I keep my face completely straight so they have no idea of what will hit them. Just when I'm about to soak them both the water twists in mid-air and comes down on top of me. I don't even have enough time to think _"dry"_ before the water drenches me. When the water clears I see two girls grinning widely at me and can't help but smile too. They give each other a high-five.

"Okay now you really _are _my sister."


	18. Chapter 18

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Think of this as my present to you ;) Haha ok I know you said you wanted longer chapters, percabeth moments, and sibling moments between Percy and Allison- but I have a little Writer's Block, don't worry it's not serious, I went to the doctor and he said it should only last for a little bit ;) lol but yeah so... thank you to nissi1216 luvtwowrite Victorious Me Myself and I gmsnumber1percabethfan Percabethforever234for your awesome comments :) Still no one has answered my question about having a chapter in Allison's point of view, so I probably won't do it. You can probably expect an update after Christmas :) so again MERRY CHRISTMAS I love Christmas :) hehe so wish me luck my friends, ****I am on a quest to the deepest, darkest corners of my room in search of what some would call "a floor". A long and difficult task awaits me. Wish me luck, my friends, for I may not return alive.**

Chapter 18: Percy

Allison and Annabeth are ganging up on me, so it's time to get even. I immediately wipe the grin off of my face and glare at them- my face completely serious. Annabeth just laughs, thinking I'm joking-which of course I am but she doesn't need to know that. Allison on the other hand, looks at me curiously for a moment. There is water dripping off of my hand, but I just ignore it. But it catches Allison's attention and she slowly reaches out and lets a drop fall into her hand. She stares at it for a second and then looks back at me with comprehension dawning on her face.

"You wouldn't," she said but there was a questioning tone to it.

"You wanna bet?" I ask with a raised brow.

"Annabeth, run!" she yells as she gets up and sprints out. Annabeth looks after her for moment then glances at me. I put on my best evil smile and stare right back.

"You have five seconds." The water left in the spring rose up behind me; I didn't have to tell her twice. Just to be fair, I actually wait the full five seconds. Not that it will actually do them any good. I laugh and run out after them. I know Annabeth; she is a strategist- she won't go near the water. She wouldn't want to give me any sort of advantage. Now Allison, she's a question mark. If Annabeth caught up with her then she would go with her. But if she's by herself, then she might try for the ocean. Annabeth is fast, and Allison is still injured and isn't familiar with the layout of camp. Annabeth probably realized this and joined up with Allison. Wow, you date the smartest girl in camp and you start become insightful. I round the corner out of the cabin area and head towards the dining pavilion. On my way I catch a glimpse of straight blonde hair disappear into the training arena. I smile to myself, rookie. I set off at a slight jog, after all she doesn't know that I saw her and I will see her if she tries to escape. As I draw nearer I pull out Riptide. We are close enough to the beach that maybe, just maybe, I can catch Allison off guard and bring some water into the picture. I enter the arena and do a double take. There waiting for me is at least half of the camp. I see Thalia and Jason, looking like they are trying not to laugh. There are also whole armed cabins - from what I can tell Apollo, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, and the Hunters are all accounted for. There is also a large number of campers from assorted cabins standing around. I see Hazel and Frank a little behind everyone else, looking uncomfortable but not so much that they didn't think this was funny. Lastly my eyes rest on Allison and Annabeth, both are at a fighting stance with their weapons at the ready. Did I mention their grins; wow didn't think that they would get so much happiness from seeing me surrounded by armed demigods. I just got set up by my sister and my girlfriend, unbelievable.

"Good thinking playing bait like that Allison," Annabeth say approvingly. "You haven't even been here a day and you already know how to trick him."

"Yeah guys, awesome, you all are brilliant. So, just out of curiosity- how did they get you all here so fast?" I try to make it sound casual but I don't quite pull it off.

"Some were already here practicing, and others were standing around outside and wanted to help," Annabeth says smugly.

"Interesting…" I concentrate on the water and feel a slight tug on my gut that is getting stronger by the second. I have just enough time to smile up at everyone before a huge wave towers on top of the arena. I register a few expressions before the wave hits. Thalia's is anger, Jason's is bewildered, Annabeth's is disbelief, and Allison's… she just looks annoyed and when I catch her eyes she just rolls them. Then the water hits. I understand now why she rolled her eyes.

"_Seriously? Was that the best you could do? We need to work on your stealth, or did you just forget that I'm your sister?" _I get the sense that she is smiling, but only half- joking. I will the water to go back to the ocean before someone drowns. When the water is gone I look past all of the people glaring at me, muttering about being wet- towards Allison. Except she isn't there anymore, I feel a finger tap on my shoulder twice and turn around, expecting to find an annoyed half-blood. Instead I was staring at Allison, or rather the sword she had pointed at me.

"I win," now I can _see _her smile.

"For now."

"You'd better get used to it," she said and then made the mistake of winking. As she did so I raised my sword and tried to disarm her. Instead she spun Dynami and knocked Riptide away. I didn't respond, save a side jab in her direction. She met it and slashed her sword at me. Before I knew it we were in full combat. Now I must clear this out for all of you non demigods, sword fighting with your sibling may make it seem like you have issues- but for a demigod this is like fighting for the remote. Our swords continue clashing for a few more minutes. With anybody else I would have won already. The only other swordfighter whom I have ever met that could beat me is Luke, in that way Allison is like him- although she isn't exactly winning she isn't losing either. Wait a second, did I just compare my _little sister_ to _Luke_? That thought is enough to distract me long enough for Allison to disarm me, but instead she just drops her sword. That catches my attention, well that and the crowd of people I just noticed that were standing there watching us.

"You're pretty good, where did you learn to fight like that?" I ask.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that I'm the three time Tennessee fencing champion?" she looks at my face, "Huh, I must have."

**Please comment :) they make me smile :) see**


	19. Chapter 19

**yes, i did survive cleaning my room if you are wondering why it took me so long to update. Hope everyone had a great Christmas! *sigh* another chapter in Percy's point of view. But then again you can never have too much Percy :) Before you get on me about this short chapter let me explain. I had Christmas (obviously) and then tomorrow I am having a minor surgery (I'm really afraid of A. Being knocked out B. pain C. Surgery in general) and i don't think i would feel like writing and then you wouldn't get an update until after the new year. Now if that doesn't validate a short chapter i don't know what will. Thanks to those of you whom have reviewed :) you make my day all bright and shiny and stuff :) lol so yeah make my day sparkle! Oh! and I was listening to Taylor Swift's song for the Hunger Games movie 'Safe and Sound' while writing this, it's different than her usual style but I like it :) Anyways read and review! **

**DISCLAIMER: Even though it was on my Christmas list, I still do not own the rights to percy jackson *hangs head sadly***

Chapter 19: Percy

"Yeah, you think? That might have been useful information before I started fighting you." I say incredulously.

"That's not the point," she says wagging her finger at me. "You thought I would be easy to beat, therefore it was easy for me to beat you. But even if you didn't I would still have probably won."

"Now I may not be considered as 'wise' as you and Annabeth here, so it is understandable that I'm not sure what exactly you said. But I'm pretty sure you just insulted my fighting skills."

"Hmmm, maybe I did," she grins teasingly and for some unexplained reason instead of making me extremely annoyed, it just made me smile back.

"I call a rematch."

"Fine, but don't expect different results."

"That's some pretty big talk for a _little sister_."

"Says the _big brother_ who just lost." The crowd is staring at us again and throughout our banter continues 'oohing' and 'awwwing'. That actually sends me more over the edge than anything else.

"Let's go right now!"

"Whatevs, I was going to say that but I thought that maybe you would want a little break," her eyes dart playfully at me and I calm down, seriously what is it with her? If she were Aphrodite I would swear she could charmspeak people just by smiling at them. Or maybe it's just because she's my sister, whatever the case my thoughts are interrupted by said sister's sword.

"You're quick, I'll give you that," I grunt after retaliating. She just laughs and does a little side step to escape my sword that almost makes her look like she's dancing.

"Apparently Athena is my grandmother so battle strategy comes easily." She does an impressive spinning kick that I can just barely dodge.

"Well that was a bit… unorthodox."

"Yep that's me, ready to give up yet?"

"Nope, you?" I start to push harder knowing that neither of us will give up until the other has a sword at our throat. She just laughs and swipes at me with her sword.

"Percy! Allison! I need to talk to the two of you in the Big House. Now." I turn to see Chiron standing in the arena's entrance watching us. He turns and starts canters away without waiting for an answer. I look at Allison but she just nods and starts walking after him. I have no option but to follow and ignore the curious stares from everyone.

…

When I get to the Big house with Allison, Chiron had already disappeared inside. "Well, let's go." I move around her and open the slightly ajar door. I hear a creaking behind me so I know that Allison followed. "Chiron?" I call.

"I'm in my office, come in." I lead Allison through the hallway and towards the back of the house. We round the corner to find Chiron seated in his wheelchair at his desk. Strangely enough, he has reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose. Of course he is what like 2,000 years old, so maybe his eyesight isn't as good as it used to be. "Have a seat." We both obediently sit and look at him expectantly. "I suppose you are wondering why I brought you here, correct?" We nod our heads in agreement. "First of all, I hope that you feel welcome here at camp Allison. But forgive me, I must ask you a few questions. We start off with some simple ones. Where did you live?"

"Nashville, Tennessee." Chiron made a note on a piece of paper.

"I see, we know your mother is Katherine Hale daughter of Athena. Does she know you are here?"

"I'm not sure, I mean she obviously knows that I'm gone and is worried sick. She's been very protective ever since…" Allison's face darkened and she showed no signs of continuing.

"Yes, well, perhaps you can send her an Iris message when we're done here. Date of birth?'

"December 25, 1998"

"Ah a Christmas birthday, great music Christmas music. My favorite is The First Noel; I think I even have a record of Frank Sinatra singing it." Allison's bracelet visibly flashed and turned to a grayish-blue, the color of the ocean during a storm. She started shaking and her hair fell into her face so I couldn't read her expression. But, I did see a few drops of water fall and make dark circles on her jeans. I mean I know that Chiron's taste in music isn't the best but would it really make someone cry?

"Allison what's wrong?" I ask but she just stays silent and the tears continue to fall more and more rapidly. Sobs rack her body, but still no sound escapes. I put a comforting arm around her, just as I did earlier.

"Please tell us what is wrong, Allison." Chiron's voice is gentle yet persuasive. "Was it something that I said?" Still no response but the now constant tears. So we all stay like that until finally we coax Allison to calm down.

"I-it's j-just that N-no-el was my twin s-sister's name. She d-died on our t-tenth b-birthday."

**I had a completely different idea of how this chapter would go but I was typing it and BAM I get hit with lightning and this idea. *Grumbling* you know Zeus you could have given me the idea without the lightning. *hears menacing thunder in the distance* What I meant was THANK YOU! haha that was random, so appease Zeus and comment with your opinion on this chapter :)**

**Honestly, sometimes I think that I spend a longer time writing the Author's Note than the chapter, lol JK! But seriously have you noticed that I ramble a lot?**


	20. Chapter 20

**WHOOOO! Twenty chapters down! And many more to go ;) lol yeah they haven't even left Camp-Halfblood yet *sigh* did you realize that over the course of NINE CHAPTERS it was all just one day? Oh, and the day doesn't end in this chapter :) haha talk about portion control on my part! So this is one of my longest chapters yet and the first part, on request of luvtwowrite go check out her story it's awesome and she is very talented :) is in Allison's POV. In order to give you a longer chapter I added a part in Percy's POV at the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) you are AWESOME seriously! And yes, my operation went well so thank you to everyone who wished me luck :) I changed my mind, I am going to list everybody who commented but I don't want to go back and delete so... thank you celestialstarynight nissi1216 SakuraFlutist Sarah-Nikole (whom helped me A LOT with the plot for this chapter, go read her story) gmsnumber1percabethfan percyfan12  and maria summers :)Oh and I will mantion anyone who can figure out what the realationship between Noel and Allison's names are :) Anyways if you actually read this authors note put a percentage symbol in your review if you feel obliged to do so... I think that is all so HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR! and continue reading :)**

Chapter 20: Allison & Percy

Allison's POV:

"I-it's j-just that N-no-el was my twin s-sister's name. She d-died on our t-tenth b-birthday."

_Get a grip on yourself! Remember what mother always says 'Show no weakness, and in everyone's eyes you shall have none.'_ _Great advice and mother followed it until… Noel. _Just thinking the name brings the gut wrenching despair back in full force. Chiron is looking at me intrigued but not very surprised. Percy is staring at me trying to comprehend my words. I hon...estly feel sorry for Percy; he finds out that he has a half-sister, meaning me, this morning. Now he finds out he has a… had another one. But he can only feel sadness and wonder how it might have been. I can only feel overwhelming grief… and guilt. The memories wash over me, uninvited.

_It was December 19__th__, the last day of school before Christmas Break. Noel and I were in the same fourth grade class, but we had different 'specials' as the teachers called them, at the end of the day. She had gym class and I had art that day. We always met right outside of the gym doors to walk home together. I was rushing down the hall to show Noel my new project, a painting of the ocean- with lots of glitter. Neither of us had ever seen the ocean but Mommy told us that it was the most amazing place in the world. She promised that she would take us there someday when we were older and understood, but right now she was too busy working. The picture was going to be Noel's birthday present from me. We had already decided that when we grew up we would live right on the beach in a mansion. Mother approved and said that I needed to look after Noel, because I was older. As I walked down the hallway a lot of the teachers smiled at me, all of them loved Noel and I. We were their 'pets' Mommy said they liked us because we were smarter than the other kids and we behaved, even at that age I was smart enough to realize that she was right. As I neared the gymnasium doors I could see Noel's dark hair. Mommy told us that I have Daddy's blue-green eyes and her hair, and that Noel has Dad's hair and her grey eyes. Despite these obvious differences the teachers still got us confused. But Noel and I didn't mind, we actually thought that it was kind of funny. When Noel turned and her eyes locked with mine I couldn't help myself. I sprinted towards my only sister, my best friend, my twin. Before I could reach her and tackle her with a hug though, something grabbed her. I started to run faster, "Ellie!" I screamed. She looked at me with pure panic in her eyes._

"_Allie!" Noel cried. Before I could get within reach of her two more of the creatures stepped out from the bushes. They grinned evilly at me and one of them pulled out a sword. It brought it back and swung it upwards at me, hard. The cold metal first connected with the skin on the side of my leg just above the knee. It continued upwards, its owner pushing deeper with each inch, until it was completely up to my arm. I see the blood explode from my body, but I don't feel anything yet. I also don't hear the screams of children and the frantic yelling of teachers, the only thing I can hear is Noel calling my name. I didn't realize that I was on my knees, but I started to get up. Before I could get on my feet one of the creatures slashed at my arm for good measure and started running. I fell over and the edges of my vision were turning black, the last thing that I saw was my sister with tears streaming down her face, disappear into the woods on the back of those things. _

_I woke up six days later in a hospital connected to various IVs and monitors, to see a weeping mother by my side. When she saw that I was awake numerous doctors, nurses, and surgeons were ushered into the room. An hour after they left I was with my mother alone in the room, she told me what everyone had seen happen. According to one of the teachers a band of men on motorcycles rode up to the school and attempted to kidnap Noel. The teacher had a theory that it was because of a ransom, being that mother owned a billion dollar architecture business. Though no one understood why they would just take one of us. Then when I tried to stop them one of the men brought out a knife and attacked me. No one was able to follow the men, but they got me in an ambulance and I was in 'critical condition' and deep comatose until now. I can tell that mother doesn't believe what the teacher said, but before I can tell her my suspicions my world is turned upside down. The room is spinning and my head feels like it is being stabbed over and over. Mother is leaning forward anxiety etched across her face because of the sound coming from the heart monitor and the frequent spikes from the brain VDU. Once the throbbing and spinning stops I look into my mother's eyes and say the first words since the attack, with absolute certainty, "Ellie is dead." Ironically enough after ten minutes of stunned silence in the room, the ringing of the phone heralded the coroner's confirmation that a body had been identified as one Noel Elizabeth Hale. The results of the test would confirm it but the body of the victim was presumed to be less than a half an hour old. I, Allison Madeleine Hale, was now officially an only child and only half of who I used to be. _

As the memories fade, another scene enters my mind and what I see chills my blood.

Percy's POV:

Allison was still shaking, and inwardly I was too. I had another sister that was dead? Worse enough she died on Allison's birthday? I notice her absentmindedly rubbing a long, and painful by the looks of it, white scar on her arm. How did I not notice that before? I see her charm bracelet glittering and she looks lost in thought. I let my curiosity get the better of the situation and wonder why it changes, obviously it has to do with her mood but still… The aforementioned charm bracelet suddenly turns black, and in response Allison's face gets very, very pale. Her eyes, which had been getting glassy, suddenly snapped to attention looking wildly around. She stands up quickly and runs out of the room. I look at Chiron wondering what to do. He answers my question before it leaves my lips. "Go, she mustn't be alone." He is barely done speaking before I am following Allison out of the door. I almost collide with Thalia and Annabeth who are standing there trying to calm Allison down. She was practically hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time. Annabeth was rubbing her arm, incidentally the same place Allison was rubbing before, and Thalia was muttering something about 'stupid inconsiderate boys' which she emphasized with a glare at me.

"Allison, what-"that's as far as I get before another glare from Thalia shuts me up.

"Percy, let her alone. I don't know what went on in there, but I do know that she's upset with whatever happened. Let Annabeth and I try to calm her down, girls are better at that sort of thing." I could almost swear that she added a quiet, "And everything else." on the end too. So it was all that I could do to watch my girlfriend and one of my best friends walk away with my distraught sister.

**So... were you expecting that? Let's do a little experiment, I want to see how many awesome kind-hearted people there are out there that will press the review button and type something before I post the next chapter (Probably in a few days) Ready? Set? Go! yes GO! quit reading this and contribute to a experiment to better the scientific community!**

**The Person Who Wrote This,**

**BookwormGirl16**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so this is a longer chapter... and no its STILL the same day (despite my best efforts to wrap it up) Thank you to everyone who commented :) and ecspecially those who I know read my author's note ;) I should probably answer some questions that a lot of you might have: cowgirlbookworm2- Yes the prophecy is coming ;) it might not be that great though, but I do plan on sending them to Greece and Rome. gmsnumber1percabethfan- I will address the Frank/Hazel/Leo situation later on :) and I WILL add Percabeth romance (it wouldn't be a fanfic without it) celestialstarynight- It betters 1. my life 2. my outlook on the story 3. and my writing, and good idea but no Noel's spirit isn't inside the charm bracelet, CONGRADULATIONS! *confetti and balloons rain down* YOU GOT THE ANSWER CORRECT! Anyway again thank you to the 4 people who read my author's note ;) love you! (haha not in a creepy way) Ήταν για λίγο δεδομένου ότι έχω γράψει στα ελληνικά. Πάντα σημαίνει να ξεχνάμε, αλλά ... Σας ευχαριστώ λοιπόν αν πήρατε το χρόνο να διαβάσετε αυτό! anyways read on...**

Chapter 21: Percy

I watched Annabeth and Thalia half guide, half carry Allison away. I just stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. That was until Chiron came up silently behind me and made me jump slightly when he said, "They will take care of her, they feel the same need to protect her as you do- albeit a little weaker. Although I do suggest that after a little while you go relieve them. But until then you and I should talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Surely you have questions, why don't we start with them."

"Okay, did you know about Allison's sister?"

"I had a theory, but I can only guess the details. That is where you come in; you must get her to tell us. It is imperative that we know exactly what went on." I nod slowly.

"How did you get the theory that she had a dead twin?"

"I didn't know that she was dead, and her being a twin was only likely. But Allison's sword is made of ceremonial silver."

"And…" I say with what Annabeth calls my 'cutely dumb' face.

"Yes, right. You wouldn't know about it, in fact only a handful of demigods do. It is said that in extremely rare cases a god will grant a hero a weapon made out of it. It is usually for… let's say, _talented_ demigods. These demigods have always been the result of a half-blood and one of the Big Three. Needless to say that usually _never_ happens. The strange potency of their blood resulted that in every case there were twins. And in every case there was only one whom received the gifts from _both_ of the parents; this one typically had even more valuable gifts than a regular half-blood. The other, unfortunately, only gained slight powers- usually from the demigod parent. The one who received both gifts was called the Serafeim or as they are better known, Seraph and they get the silver weapons. The other was called the Kidemonas or Kidemi for short. The type of weapon that they receive varies drastically and no pattern has ever been discerned. When I first met Allison it was obvious that she was powerful, but when I saw her sword I knew that she must be a Seraph."

"Umm, wow."

"Yes I know it is a lot to comprehend. But we need to know what happened to Noel- a monster could have killed her, a freak accident, disease, or a god. And if it was the latter that god probably still holds a grudge against Allison."

"And might try to kill her," I complete, "But what if she doesn't know?"

"Ah, I think that she does. You see what mortal doctors are calling 'twin telepathy' actually originated with the first set of a Seraph and a Kidemi. The legend is that in Ancient Greece there were twins, a boy- Kidemonas and a girl- Serafeim. They were the children of Zeus and a half-blood whom was the daughter of Athena."

"What happened to them?" I think that I know the answer but I have to ask.

"Well… one of the gods or goddesses sent monsters after them because they were too powerful. And it is rumored that whoever it was beat at least half of the other gods who were planning their own ways to kill them."

"So the gods don't like them because they are powerful?"

"Yes, there have only been myths about them. I've never seen one before myself, but I know from one of my sources in the Olympian Council that there have only been three sets of twins in almost 3,000 years."

"What happened to all of them?"

"One set in 263 B.C. were killed before the age of two. Another in 419 A.D. died within a day of birth. And finally a pair in 1348 A.D. were not so coincidentally the first deaths in the Black Plague. Then obviously the Big Three made their pact and so no more were born."

"Until now."

"Yes, until now," he agreed.

"So what do we do?"

"Keep her safe, make her feel loved here Percy. If what Annabeth has told me about Gaea trying to control her is true, and I have no reason to believe otherwise, we must show her that she has family here. I know I don't have to tell you this but _be _her older brother, show her how to use her powers. I can tell you are already protective of her; you didn't even want her to go off with Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth already sees her as her younger sister, which in a way she really is. Let her do it, Allison will need to learn how to use her gifts from her mother's side better. Let Thalia become closer to her as well, she's already warmed up to Allison- which was surprisingly quick, we both know how Thalia can be. Allow her to make friends here at camp, Zeus knows that she is popular enough already." A slight rumble could be heard in the distance. I guess Zeus didn't like being reminded that his brother broke the oath, let alone had powerful twins. "Alright, any more questions?" I shake my head. "I think that it's time you go find Allison, I'm guessing that Annabeth and Thalia probably either brought her to your cabin or one of theirs. Dinner is in 45 minutes, be sure to bring Allison if she is feeling well enough. Poor child probably hasn't eaten all day. Tell Allison that with her permission I would like to ask her some more questions tomorrow, okay?"

"Will do Chiron."

"Oh and Percy? Let her call her mother, and I would suggest that you do the same." He adds the last part with a raised brow and I mentally kick myself. I've been back for almost a day and I still haven't called Mom, what kind of son am I? "Don't blame yourself; you've had a lot going on today. Maybe you could even introduce Allison to her, I'm sure both of them would like that."

"Thanks Chiron that's a pretty good idea." Chiron nods and walks back into the Big House.

…

After looking in both the Athena and Zeus cabin (in which I interrupted what seemed to be a very serious conversation about feelings between Piper and Jason) I walk up to Cabin Three. I knock on the door thinking just how ridiculous it was for me to be knocking on my own cabin door. Just then a glaring Thalia opens the door and I almost knock on her forehead.

"Watch out Seaweed Brain!"

"Sorry, can I come in?" Again it's my cabin but I really don't feel like getting into it with Thalia at the moment.

"I don't know…" she moves to shut the door in my face but stops when someone speaks up behind her.

"Thalia let him in," Annabeth says wearily.

"Fine," she mutters and steps aside to let me in. I step inside and see Annabeth and Allison sitting on Allison's bunk. Annabeth has her arm around Allison and there is a slight indentation on the other side of Allison witch I'm guessing was were Thalia was sitting a few moments ago. Allison's eyes are red rimmed and puffy, she looks at me with such sadness in her eyes that I want to hurt whatever or whoever is causing it.

"Are you all right?" I dumb question I know, but it needed to be asked. She gives me a slight nod and a small, watery smile. "Was it about your sister?" she cringes and I immediately feel bad for asking it. A few more tears fall and Thalia sits by her and squeezes her hand while Annabeth's grip on her shoulder tightens.

Allison takes a shaky breath and says," Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Percy drop it," Annabeth says warningly.

"No its okay, Annabeth. I should tell you guys, I shouldn't have worried you by crying."

"Allison, listen to me," Thalia's voice was gentle, "It isn't your fault, everyone cries when they lose someone."

"Not when it's been four years, even if that person was your twin. You deserve to know the reason why." The next 30 minutes were a blur to me. Allison told us the entire story, with her eyes shut and taking deep controlled breaths. She told us everything from Noel getting kidnapped to finding her charm bracelet (and a huge aquarium completely stocked with fish) in her room after the funeral. Apparently the note said 'I have failed. Use the gift wisely. P.S. The pink Anthias (his name is Einai) is a chatterbox.' _Wonder who that was from_ I thought to myself sarcastically. When she was finished she kept her eyes shut so I took the chance to glace at Annabeth and Thalia. They both had tears in their eyes and were blinking furiously to try to clear them. I was both shocked and sad to though. How could someone suffer all of this at a young age and still be as kind and happy as Allison is today?

**Just so you know the whole Serafeim (angels in the Bible) and Kidemonas (Greek for Guardian) was all made up sorry if you didn't like it BTW I value everyone's opinions ;) so share it...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay this is an EXTREMELY long chapter (over 2,000 words without this author's not) but I know what you are thinking, it doesn't make up for the long wait. But let me defend myself before you all get out your pitchforks ;) MY COMPUTER WAS BROKEN FOR OVER TWO WEEKS! I just got it back on Thurs. and have been writing ever since to give you this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I also got my first negative review (that wasn't a flame) but I don't mind I like constructive criticism although I do wish thatthey would answer me as to why they hate Allison and what I can do to make her better. And I'm pretty sure that the people who like my story do not appreciate being called 'Brain-washed fan girls' as some of them are likey not even girls let alone brain washed. Also I should mention SmileGirlForever  she just started a new fanfic and you should go check it out :) also I'd like to thank booklove2001 I'm flattered that you would make an account just for my story :) I hope I answered your questions, and yes Rick will probably make us wait another three books before they even get to Greece but I'm not going to do that! And thanks to Sarah-Nikole for keeping me motivated and helping immensely with the last part of the chapter :) Anyways R+R**

Chapter 22: Percy

As bad as I feel for Allison- I can tell she is holding something back. But, I smartly don't push. She looks as if she will burst out crying again, and I'm sure accusing her of something I don't even know she's doing wouldn't be a good idea. I steal another glance at her only to be surprised that she is looking straight at me. She is regarding me carefully with a thoughtful look on her face. It seemed that her eyes reacted with her tears and they became more green than blue. I wonder if it was just normal, or if it had to do with the salt water and being a daughter of Poseidon. I also notice that there are some very prominent silvery flecks in them that I hadn't noticed before. I assume that they are from her mother, or more accurately- her grandmother. I didn't break my gaze away from hers until the sound of campers walking by increased in volume. I looked towards the door and saw that the Athena cabin was standing there, obviously wanting to look in on us, but no one dares to. I look over at Annabeth who hastily wipes her tears away and stands up. She takes a step towards the door before pausing and, very quickly turned around and gave Allison a hug.

"I'll see you later, okay? I need to take my cabin to dinner."

"Okay," Allison's voice was quiet, but stronger than I expected. On her way out Annabeth's gaze lingers on mine and I see her grey eyes swirling from crying. She leans down and places a light kiss on my cheek before leaving. I hear Thalia sigh behind me.

"I should probably go save the Hunters from the idiotic boy demigods that this place seems to be filled with." As she got up she gently patted Allison's shoulder, somehow that small gesture was just as caring as Annabeth's. Her barley glanced at me when she walked out but it wasn't a hostile one. I considered that an improvement over a while ago. After she left there was silence. After about a minute I decided it was time for something to be said.

"So do you want to go to dinner?" She smiled slightly and nodded. I walked over to her and hold out my hand to help her up. She gratefully takes it and we start towards the dining pavilion.

…

When we entered I could sense everyone staring at us as we made our way to the Poseidon table. I ignored them, but I could tell that Allison was having a hard time with everyone staring at her. Luckily Chiron cleared his throat and everyone reluctantly turned around. He winked at me but I could tell he was regarding us carefully with a worried look on his face. We finally reached our table and I sat down. Allison followed my lead and slid into the bench across from me. The rest of dinner passed without much commotion, but I did have to stifle a grin when I showed an amazed Allison how to fill her cup. She changed her mind several times before deciding on Dr. Pepper. Despite not eating all day though, she barely ate anything. I decided not to say anything, but watch her eating habits for a day or two and see. Once everyone was done and the plates were cleared Chiron stood to make an announcement.

"As you can see we have the pleasure of having Dionysus back among us." There were a few barely contained moans and a fair share of whispered complaining at that. "But he will be leaving tomorrow for an indefinite amount of time for business on Mount Olympus." Very few people could refrain from clapping, including me. And a few others "And we should also properly welcome our newest camper, Allison Hale- daughter of Poseidon and grand-daughter of Athena." As soon as Allison heard her name she slid down slightly in her seat. Everyone clapped, although the Ares cabin's was slightly forced, which only caused Allison to slide down farther. But if I wasn't sitting this close to her I wouldn't have noticed anything. "Furthermore, we will be having a campfire in an hour and our Roman friends are welcome." I search the room and find Hazel, Frank, and Jason sitting at a new table. Hazel and Frank are holding hands but I see Hazel staring off in the direction of the Hephaestus table, or more exactly- Leo. It's hard to be sure but is it possible that she is falling for the Sammy-look alike that was one step short of starting a fan club for me? No matter what Hazel believes I don't think that Leo is Sammy back from the dead. Don't get me wrong, I think Leo is nice- but maybe a little… for lack of a better word- spirited. But in the end it is Hazel's choice. I am brought out of my thoughts by Chiron.

"Now off to your activities, and I'm sure a few of you have something you ought to do," He glanced pointedly at me but I didn't need to be reminded. In fact I'd best go do it now. As everyone was leaving I turned to Allison.

"C'mon let's go back to the cabin, and you can call your mom. And then I'll introduce you to mine."

…

"So I just throw this in and say my mom's name?" We were back in the cabin and Allison was kneeling next to the fountain with a dubious look on her face.

"And where she is," I answer patiently.

"Um, the thing is- I don't know. We have several houses scattered around the world, and she could be at any one of them."

"Well in that case just say her name,"

"And pray it works?"

"Exactly."

"Okay," she tosses the golden drachma gently into the fountain, "O Isis goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Katherine Hale." The water starts shimmering and she glances over her shoulder at me, so I nod encouragingly. The image sharpens and I see a slim lady with blonde hair bent intently over a large piece of paper. As I watch she makes a few marks on it while muttering to herself.

"Uh, hi Mom." Allison's mom looks up, started. I'm just as startled at her eyes- they are the same color as Annabeth's. Why I'm surprised at that I'm not sure, after all she is Annabeth's sister.

"Oh hi darling, are you ok? It's been awhile since I've seen an Iris message. How did you learn to do one?" This woman seemed pretty cavalier at the fact she was talking to the image of her daughter through some water. Then again, she was a demigod herself.

"That's the thing mom, I'm- I'm at Camp Half-Blood."

"What? How did you even get out of the house?"

"It was easy; I made a list of all of the probable security codes. Minus the ones you've used previously- of course. Then I dismantled the security box in the basement, hacked into the database and set it not to go off. Then it was a simple matter to have an email sent from your secure account telling Pierre that I was going to meet you in New York and he should drive me there. He didn't question why I wasn't just going to be dropped off at the airport, because you never let me on a plane. And I didn't want to give him the exact address of the camp so I had him drop me off at the Greenwich Hotel and got a cab to a couple miles past Montauk and I decided to walk the rest of the way. Then I ran into some problems, and lost my luggage -but I got here eventually," Allison's mom was staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

"And how exactly did you figure out where the camp was, let alone how to do all of that without me knowing?" I could tell that she was trying to keep her voice calm, but she sounded a little panicked nonetheless.

"The voice told me," I saw Katherine's face harden slightly but other than that she didn't respond. "And as for the rest," she shrugged, "Quite simple actually."

"I just can't believe that you'd leave without telling me."

"I knew that you'd never let me go, even if it was the best choice and what he wanted." I look at her asking the silent question 'who is _he_' but she just ignores me.

"You're right, as usual. I swear it's a curse sometimes that we are both always right." She sighed deeply, "I'm in Cairo right now but I can fly back to Nashville tonight to get your stuff and you can meet me on top of the hill tomorrow around nine thirty. Do you have your bracelet?" She pauses for a moment after Allison nods, "I just want you to be safe." Her eyes seemed to rest on me for the first time. "And who is-"

"Thanks mom, bye." Allison swiped her hand across the Iris message effectively hanging up on her mother.

"Why didn't you tell her who I was?" I ask curiously and a little hurt.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, my mom can be a little- unreasonable sometimes. I'll introduce you to her tomorrow; just trust me its better that way." Oddly enough with one look at her I do trust her. She is slumped against the post of one of the bunks and is staring dejectedly at the fountain.

"That's okay; just wait until I get my mom on here. I disappeared eight months ago and have been back for almost a whole day and haven't called her. When she finds out she isn't going to be happy." I kneel down at the fountain and throw another drachma in. "Sally Jackson- Upper East Side, New York." An image appeared and strangely enough it was my mom sitting on my bed just staring out of the window while stroking my pillow. I'm so dead.

"Hey mom." I notice Allison shuffle a little farther away from the Iris message, far enough that she isn't in my mom's sight line.

"Percy?" she looks at me, bewildered.

"Yeah it's me."

"Percy! Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Are you all right? When did you get back? Why didn't you call?" she pauses to take a breath and I take the opportunity to jump in.

"At the Roman camp, I'm sorry Hera took my memories and I only just got them back. Yes, I am fine. I got to camp late last night. And I couldn't Iris message you before that because it was blocked. I would have this morning but… well- there's someone I want you to meet. I get up and walk over to where Allison is standing. She shakes her head slightly at me but I ignore her and pull her by the arm (not the one that was broken) to the spring. My mom is craning her neck a little to try to see who it is. I kneel again and Allison calmly does the same.

"Mom this is Allison Hale, she is my half- sister."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Jackson," Allison says politely with a kind smile.

"The pleasure is mine," my mom murmured observing Allison carefully. There is an uncomfortable silence after that. Which I again feel the need to break.

"Can I talk to you later mom? It's time for the campfire to start."

"Yes, of course." After I make the Iris message disappear I look at Allison.

"Sorry, I don't know why she reacted like that." I apologize.

"It's okay; my mom probably would've done the same thing. That's why I wanted to wait until tomorrow. What's this I hear about a campfire?"

…

We did all of the usual things at the campfire- sing songs, tell stories, etc. Allison was enjoying herself too. Partly was the atmosphere but most of it was probably due to Annabeth and Thalia whispering jokes about my singing to her the whole time. Which I admit, I'm not that great of a singer. I half hoped that Allison wouldn't be good either so that _I_ could crack a joke about _her_ for once. But just like everything else, she sang perfectly- go figure. When the flames started to die down Chiron stepped up, but was interrupted by my favorite red haired oracle- Rachel. She was standing perfectly still and green smoke started to pour out of her mouth. Allison looked completely mystified and scared at the same time.

"_Wisdom's daughter shall walk alone; the Mark of Athena will burn through Rome._

_The heroes shall search for the Doors of Death, only the chosen ones will see- with its last breath._

_One to bring the light of day, another to see the sacrifice they have to pay._

_Choices will be made, and all debts shall be paid._

_Trust determines the final fate, or life shall abate."_


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so the last chapter (which happened to be the longest chapter yet) got only three reviews! I didn't think it was THAT bad. I get that some of you don't have an account and I don't allow anonymous reviews but I would think that more than three people out of** **257 people who read it would have accounts. But I would like to express my deepest gratitude to the three who did...**

**gmsnumber1percabethfan- Thank you for continuing to read my story and review, and I am VERY glad to be back! :)**

**Sarah-Nikole- You are also one of the most reacuring names on the review page, and you help me a lot :)**

**C-25- I'm glad you liked it and I'm touched that you made an account just for me :)**

**I'm tired of writing long author's notes...**

Chapter 23: Percy

I woke up with a start to the sun shining in my face. I glance over at the bunk across from mine in a daze. Sure enough there was a tangled pile of blankets and I could see a little bit of blonde hair peeking out from underneath them. So it wasn't a dream then. Oh well, I guess I would have been disappointed if it was. Well, maybe not about the whole prophecy thing. I shudder just thinking about last night.

_When Rachel finished the prophecy she started to sway back and forth. Two demigods ran up to catch her before she fell and guided her to a seat. Chiron cleared his throat against the load mutterings of all of us. "Thank you Rachel for that… _lovely_ prophecy. All campers should report to their cabins immediately. There will be a meeting for all cabin leaders tomorrow after breakfast to discuss the new prophecy. Dismissed." I glance at Annabeth on the other side of Allison. She isn't looking at me, she sitting frozen- looking straight ahead. I try to catch her eyes but she abruptly stands and walks out of the amphitheater, her cabin not far behind. I sigh and stand up as well and turn to help Allison and Thalia up. Allison accepts my help while Thalia grunts and lifts herself up. Some things never change. _

"'_Night, Thalia," Allison says._

"_Goodnight Allison," she returns- smiling, "Percy." She nods at me and walks over to where Jason is sitting with Piper's head on his shoulder._

"_Come on Allison, it's been a long day you should get some sleep."_

"_Yeah, but at least I'm not the one who looks like they're going to pass out," Allison says jokingly. In fact I have no idea if I actually look like that- but she does. I don't say anything though- which I've been doing a lot today- and start walking towards our cabin._

My thoughts are interrupted by a stirring in Allison's bunk. I vaguely hear her mumble something along the lines of 'Not her, please, not her. Take me,' Followed by a lot of thrashing around. Must be a nightmare, I throw the covers off and tiptoe over to her. I gently lift the blanket covering her face, and there are silent tears running down her face.

"Allison, Allison." I say, gently shaking her shoulders. Before I can repeat it again she is kneeling on her bed with Dynami pointed at me. She was breathing heavily and looking around frantically.

"Sorry, reflex."

"It's okay," I respond still a little shocked at how fast she moved. "You're not a morning person are you?"

"Nope, more of a night owl."

"Me too, it's almost time for breakfast."

"And mother."

"Yes and your mother."

…

Breakfast passed smoothly, even Allison was calmer about people looking at us like we had two heads. At the end he reminded everyone about the meeting, everyone was looking forward to it- I mean who doesn't love discussing the all too real possibility of the end of the world? Sounds fun to me. And so of course when Allison reminded me that she was supposed to meet her mother in five minutes I was already thinking about what I would tell Chiron about why I couldn't go to the meeting, it's a shame really. But Piper overheard us and being the nice person I already know her to be- she offered to keep Allison company. But when asked about how she was a cabin leader and had to go to the meeting- she just shrugged and told us Chiron gave her permission to sit this one out and Lacy was filling in for her. After listening to me grumble for a bit Piper reminded me how I was expected to lead the quest, and how she was just a minor part. So here I am listening to people yelling at each other over a ping- pong table, and wondering why we don't play a game to get everyone's spirits up. At least when you have ADHD you never run out of crazy ideas, they distract you from situations you'd rather not be in. Currently Clarisse and Thalia were having a shouting match and one of the Stolls was trying to steal Clarisse's lightning spear. At which Clarisse promptly turned on him while still arguing with Thalia. Then Katie Gardner jumped in to protect her 'Travie'. Meanwhile Chiron was trying to be heard over everyone else, yep just a normal meeting. It feels good to be home.

"Okay everyone calm down," Chiron said and immediately there was quiet- well mostly quiet anyway. "We need to go about this reasonably, in light of the new prophecy-" He was cut off suddenly from someone whom hadn't said a word yet, Annabeth.

"I'm not going on the quest," she stated it as a fact, her eyes daring anyone to argue. Which of course- being me, I did.

"Why not?" She looked at me completely calm.

"Because, I am obviously not meant to. The prophecy states that 'Wisdom's daughter shall walk alone. The Mark of Athena will burn through Rome.' And as I am the only daughter of Athena that makes sense," she shrugged, "It doesn't sound like it will be in our favor- whatever _it_ is, so the only logical conclusion is for me not to go." Chiron is nodding like he expected this, like he _agrees_ with this.

"Then who else is supposed to go?" I ask, it is a rather obvious question. Immediately everyone seemed, if possible, more interested.

"Again, it's obvious- Allison should be the one to go. Poseidon already told us that, the prophecy just confirms it."

"You mean we should let the little runt go on the quest?" I'm really quite surprised that Clarisse kept her mouth shut this long.

"Excuse me Boar Brain, but she happens to be my little sister," I say heatedly.

"That's one of the problems I have with her." I couldn't take it anymore, the ground started to shake slightly and I lunged at Clarisse.

"That's enough! We cannot prevail against Gaea if we fight among ourselves!" Chiron's stern expression disappeared and was replaced by one riddled with sadness, regret, and weariness. "Back to your regular activities." He walked out before anything else was said and by unspoken agreement Annabeth followed him. I followed their lead and headed out into the sunshine.

…

After searching all over camp I finally approached the Aphrodite cabin. When I was close enough to smell the designer perfume and hear the giggling over some Justin Bieber song, Piper came out- while avoiding my eyes.

"Hey Piper."

"Uhh… hi Percy. I just want to let you know that it wasn't my fault."

"What isn't? Did something happen? Did Allison get her stuff from her mom? Is she alright?"

"Yes, yes she's alright and everything went okay with her mom- she's really nice. But when we got back here I left her in my cabin- for like five minutes at the most- to go get Hazel so we could all hang out, and well when we got back… you should just look for yourself." She opened the door and my gaze fell on Allison. Not the Allison I was used to- no this one makeup on and her hair done up, much like you would expect a princesses to be done, and wearing a _dress_. She looked at me in the mirror and groaned.

"They are completely insane!"

**Sorry if it doesn't make sense, i'm tired. And I'm not a Justin Bieber fan.**


	24. Chapter 24

**YAY! Another chapter! Wahoo! Thanks to SmileGirlForever gmsnumber1percabethfan c-25 rahulbala18 MattRobe7286 luvtwowrite  and Percy Jackson Fan O-o for reviewing! And if you are a Percabeth fan (who isn't?) then you should thank gmsnumber1percabethfan for reminding me to put more in ;) This would have been up sooner but I was away yesterday and I have been watching and re-watching the Hunger Games trailer (I read them last year and am REALLY excited for the movie!) Anyway I am going to try to update once a week (usually on weekends) but I probably just jinxed myself so...On with the story...**

Chapter 24: Percy

One of the many Aphrodite girls crowded around her giggled and said something in another language. Surprisingly Allison answered it, as to what they were saying I have no idea. They could've been speaking Pig Latin- wait, scratch that spending a week with people actually _speaking_ Latin I can mostly recognize it. I just don't know what's being said, at which point I would mutter in Greek so they would be as clueless as me. Allison says something else and sets the whole cabin laughing, including Piper behind me. I turn towards her and I must have looked pretty confused because she stifles another giggle and decides to explain.

"French, all children of Aphrodite can speak it because it is the language of love. How Allison knows, I have no idea- but it does make things interesting."

"And what did my dear sister say," I ask shooting a playful glare at Allison, who only smiles back mischievously.

"Secret," Allison says- still grinning at me in the mirror, "And mother thought it would be useful for me to know a few languages."

"How many is a few?" I ask- all too aware that her mother is a daughter of Athena, so she probably knows at least five.

"Well let's see," she places her finger, recently manicured I might add, on her lips in mock thought, "There's: French, Spanish, Greek, Mandarin, Japanese, Portuguese, Latin, Taiwanese, Italian, Korean, and the obvious English- wait, do Egyptian hieroglyphs count? I'm pretty good at them, I would be better but I don't get much real life experience with them you know?" She glances around at everyone's shocked faces. "What? It's true! I ask you, how many times do you see Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs in a day? I work on them as much as possible but it isn't like the modern day languages, jeez you don't have to be so critical."

"Sorry Allison, we are just a little surprised. That's amazing!" Piper smiles comfortingly at her. Looks like Allison has made _another_ friend.

"If I would have stayed at home I would have learned at least one more over the summer, mother lets me slack a little," Allison adds in a shy voice.

"Slack! You know twelve languages! That's more than most adults! How the heck did you learn all of them? You're only 14, that's one language a year since you were two!" I am in complete awe, why did I have to have a smart sister? If someone were to tell me how many times I would come to ask myself that in the coming week, I would probably accuse them of being insane.

"I still don't know that hieroglyphs count, and I started at five thank you very much- but that wasn't your point was it? Well, mom owns a multi- billion dollar architecture business so she has to travel a lot. We have a total of, 21 houses spread across every continent- including Antarctica. So, she figured that I should know several languages- that way I could talk to the natives."

"Wow, 21 houses. I grew up in a tiny apartment in New York barely scraping by, and you get everything you want and have 21 houses!" The words are out before I can stop them. She looks at me and the intense hurt in her eyes immediately makes me feel guilty.

"Trust me; some things… money can't get you. And those are the most important things." Tears start to pool in her eyes and she turns away, trying to quickly wipe them away. She absentmindedly rubs the long white scar on her arm, in the dress I can also see a little of a larger, deeper looking one that even after all of these years- is still red. As I look at it, a tear escapes and drops on it. Several of the Aphrodite girls hug her and start talking to her, in what I assume to be a comforting way, at which Piper lays a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, maybe you should leave. We'll calm her down; she knows you didn't mean it." I hesitate before nodding and with one last look at Allison, I walk out the door. "Wait." Piper had followed me out and was standing a few feet behind me. "I know it isn't exactly my place but, I think that you should go talk to Annabeth. She seemed pretty upset the last time I saw her, she was down by the lake."

"Thanks Piper, I will." She smiles and starts to walk back inside- but pauses and looks back over her shoulder.

"You've probably heard this from all of my brothers and sisters, and everyone else at camp for that matter, but you make a really cute couple. Annabeth truly cares for you, trust me- I've heard every doubt about getting you here safe and sound that crossed her mind. And I can tell you care for her also, what you guys have is special. Enjoy it."

"Thank you Piper- for two things. First of all for telling me that, and second- for being there for Annabeth when I couldn't. And do you know what I can tell?"

"What?"

"That you and Jason are meant for each other. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"I just wish that Jason would realize that."

"Give him time, I know he loves you. It's really difficult to lose your memories and get the truth sorted out- I've been there." She sighs heavily.

"I hope you're right."

…

I stifle a laugh. There she is- my beautiful, smart, stubborn, beautiful girlfriend. Wait did I say beautiful twice? Well the truth is the truth after all. Anyway, she is standing by the edge of the water try to skip stones. But that isn't the funny part, no- you would thing that a strong person like her would be able to get it really far. Correct? Well, let me put it this way- you wouldn't even need a number to count the times it skipped. More like one word- _plop_. So being the incredibly handsome, funny, and amazing boyfriend that I am (remember what I said about the truth?) I decide to make her feel better. So I ready myself and as the next rock sinks I will it to the surface and make it skip lightly for about five jumps. And to humor myself, make it turn around and land by her feet.

"Hey Percy," she says without turning.

"How did you know it was me?" She turns around and fully meets my gaze with her eyebrows raised slightly. "Fine, so it was obvious. I was just trying to cheer you up, you seem tense."

"Really?" she laughs sarcastically.

"Yes, you do. Do you want a soothing neck rub?"

"Why not?" She sits and closes her eyes- seeing my chance; I make two human- sized hands lift out of the water. They float over to Annabeth and start massaging her neck. She jumps slightly and glares lightheartedly at me. "When you asked if I wanted a massage I thought that you would be the one giving it." I shrug and sit next to her, she reaches for my hand I and I willingly enclose hers in mine. We sit there in silence with our eyes shut, just enjoying each other's company. But then my ADHD kicks in (I don't know how Annabeth keeps hers controlled all of the time) and I start weighing the pros and cons of dunking her. So before I can second-guess myself the water-hands are pulling Annabeth in the water where they unceremoniously dunk her. I laugh and dive after her.

"Percy!" Annabeth splutters when she emerges.

"Yes?" I ask innocently.

"Nothing, nothing…" She jumps on me and I allow her to plunge me underwater. While under, I create a wave and bowl Annabeth over with it. Still laughing I come to the surface only to be met with some, very pathetic- not that I would say it of course, splashes. I just stick my tongue out and pick her up.

"You're in for it now," and before her eyes can widen in fear, I sink us both down to the bottom and create an air bubble. Let's just say it was the _second_ best underwater kiss of all time.

**I know not a lot of Percabeth but there will be more coming up :) Also I know that tons of stories have the whold Percy and Annabeth water fight thing but I'm not copying it fit with my story and I had the idea before I read stories with it. So R+R.**


	25. Chapter 25

**PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! *hides behind computer* I'll give you a chapter if you don't hurt me! *silence* *peeks head out* I'm so glad you all aren't- **

**Angry mob: Just give us the chapter then we'll decide if we're going to kill you.**

**Me: o-okay...**

**Haha hope you enjoyed my over theatrical apology :) But seriously I'm sorry, I had major writer's block and then when it went away major distractions. Before I forget, HAPPY NATIONAL SINGLE AWARENESS DAY- er, I mean VALENTINE'S DAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) You guys are awesome, whenever I get an email that someone commented I start jumping around cause they make me happy! I'm going to adress celestialstarynight's review- The action will be coming in a few chapters believe me, I'M REALLY EXCITED seriously I have huge plans :D Mwhahahahaha And in general answer to the reviews- I'm glad you liked the Percabeth :) Please continue to read!- Also would you guys totally hate me if I write a 39 Clues fic? Cause there is this evil plot bunny in the corner and he won't leave me alone... Wow this A/N doesn't really make sense but one last thing; Lunagirl222 responded and so I've tried to put more of Allison's history in this chap so tell me what you think...**

Chapter 25: Percy

"I wish you were coming on the quest with us. I don't want to leave you all alone." We are back up on the beach and I carefully grab her hand.

"Percy, I'll be fine. Chiron's going to try to convince Lupa to allow me to go to Camp Jupiter, to coordinate the efforts. Besides, we both know that you were trying to think of a way to get Allison to go with you."

"I just want to find a way to keep both of you safe- _everyone_ safe."

"I know," Annabeth says, resting her head on my shoulder. We sit there like that, just looking out over the water, each of us lost in our own thoughts. "Something's bothering you," it's a statement not a question. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I should've known that this was coming. "Tell me."

"It's just that-"for some reason I don't want to say it out loud. As if doing so will just confirm my thoughts, but this is Annabeth she'll understand. "I suck at being a big brother." Annabeth lifts her head slightly and looks me in the eye. After a moment she bursts out laughing. "What?" I ask defensively.

"I- it's just th-that t-the world is in d-danger an-and G-Gaea is rising, yet th-that is wh-what y-you're worried about?" She splutters out, still laughing. After she calms down a little she continues, "You amaze me sometimes Seaweed Brain."

"Only sometimes?" I question which only serves to make her giggle again.

"More than I care to admit. And as for your earlier statement, you're correct. Though not for the reason you think. You are a great brother to Tyson, but he's a boy- girls are different."

"Tell me about it," I mutter.

"Watch it, you do realize that _I_ am a girl right?"

"Wow, no actually- I never noticed. But now that you mention it I guess I should have seen it sooner." I say faking shock. She punches me on the shoulder, hard. But she smiles as she does it, that smile is worth all the pain in the world. '_If only I could find a way to keep it there forever._' I think desperately.

"Ha ha Percy, you're so funny. But I'm serious, with a little brother you just have to be a good role model. But at the same time you wrestle with them and keep them on their toes. That much I've learned from my step-brothers. With little sisters you have to show more love, be their protector, and inevitably when their heart is broken as a shoulder to cry on and an hour later you beat the guy up." I nod slowly, letting it all sink in.

"Do you wish you had an older brother?"

"Sometimes, but now I think that I'm cured of that."

"Why?"

"Because I see how a sweet girl like Allison got _you _as an older brother," She pauses and shudders, "I'd hate to see who I'd get." I can tell she's joking now, so that gives me permission to say something that a minute ago would have gotten me another punch.

"Really? That hurts. But at least I don't sound like the re-run of a Hallmark movie." She opens her mouth to remark but I quickly stop her, with my lips. I break off the kiss and lean back. Instead of the slightly angry expression of a few moments ago, she now wears a happy one.

"I love you Percy."

"Love you too Annabeth."

…

"Percy. Percy! PERCY JACKSON!"

"I don't have the Minotaur's underwear!" I yell blearily sitting up. Looking around I see a sleeping Annabeth on the ground next to me and the sun higher than what I remember.

"You were asleep," Chiron said simply, though I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "I thought that I should inform you that inspection is in ten minutes, and I figured that you might want to tidy up a little."

"Uh, yeah I probably should." I started to get up, "Wait have you seen Allison?'

"Yes I did, we talked briefly and she will be joining me in the Big House after lunch. You can come if you wish." He looked at me knowingly. He knew that I would've come even if he didn't tell me I could. "I sent her to your cabin. Oh, and Percy I think that you should refrain from telling her about the quest and such until after lunch."

"Okay, Chiron." I bend back down to wake up Annabeth but am stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Let her rest, she hasn't been sleeping well these past months." I nod and start walking towards Cabin Three.

…

"Hey Allison," I call walking through the door.

"Hey."

"Wow, did you clean this whole place by yourself?" I ask remembering the mess from earlier. Allison looks up for a moment from something in her lap.

"Yeah does it look okay?"

"Um, yeah! This is amazing!"

"Thanks." She looks back down at what I can now tell to be a book. I walk over trying to sneak a peek at it.

"What is that?"

"It's- it's a scrapbook… do you want to look at it?" I can tell she is reluctant to let me see but I can't pass it up for some reason. I sit down next to her and she hands me a handsome book covered in dark leather with the words 'Allison Madeleine Hale' and underneath: 'Omnia potest imaginari est realis' embossed in silver. I run my hand over it wondering what it means.

"It says; 'Everything you can imagine is real' it's a quote from Picasso, kind of fitting don't you think?" she says. I just nod and open up to the first page. This time there is a quote in Greek 'Η ζωή δεν μετριέται με τις ανάσες που παίρνουμε, αλλά οι στιγμές που κόβουν την ανάσα.' Which I have no problem translating to: 'Life isn't measured in the breaths we take, but the moments that take our breath away'. Around the words there are pictures of a baby, toddler, kid, and teenager. All whom are unmistakingly Allison. I continue to go through looking at pictures. On the first page I saw a young woman who I recognized as Allison's mom holding two bundles: one with thick blonde hair and the other with wispy dark hair. On either side there were names and the time of birth. Next to the dark haired girl it read: 'Noel Elizabeth Hale: 12-25-98 10:28pm'. On the side with the blonde haired baby it said: 'Allison Madeleine Hale: 12-25-98 10:23pm'. I silently turned the page without commenting. On the next page I saw a picture of the same two babies in diapers playing outside with two elderly people whom were smiling at them. On the next page two two-year-olds were being held by a beaming Katherine riding on a horse. Allison seemed perfectly happy- actually reaching at the horse's neck as if to pet it. Noel though wasn't exactly crying but she wasn't as daring as her sister, whom was almost trying to get out of her mother's grip. Another page in, the two girls were building a huge- and I do mean huge- tower out of blocks. The thing must have been at least four feet tall and yet it didn't fall. And on the next page a photo of a blonde haired girl with blue-green eyes in a pool waving at the camera. The amazing thing was that, unlike her black haired grey-eyed sibling, she didn't need a life jacket. I judged her to only be about four. When I turned the page I was greeted with the heartwarming sight of Allison and Noel asleep on the ground next to each other, obviously exhausted. One page held a grinning six year old Allison holding the National Spelling Bee trophy holding hands with an equally happy dark haired girl with a second place trophy. On the next page I saw Allison sitting at the piano with Noel dancing beside it. It went on like this until the page that held Allison lying on a hospital bed-unconscious, so completely covered in bandages that if it weren't for the bit of hair peeking out- I wouldn't know who it was. In the middle of a picture of a casket covered in flowers and the next picture was the saying: 'Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened.' On the same page was a crying Katherine holding the hand of a strangely dry-eyed Allison looking at the casket in front of her like there was something she was trying to remember. Just looking at her in the picture made me sad: she was sickly pale and still had wrappings on her arm and leg, her eyes were red rimmed and puffy- overall she looked like she was about to keel over herself. _'Well that was a little insensitive.' _I thought to myself, but it was true.

**Not exactly the best place to end it but... anyway as always REVIEW seriously when I don't get reviews I think that my story is bad and I don't want to continue it...**


	26. Chapter 26

**YES! I'm not posting late! You can all breeak out in song and choreographed dance now! Haha sorry I'm REALLY tired, I've had serious writer's block all week and it has not been fun. Usually I can write a chapter in like an hour and a half but this one probably took around three- I know kind of pathetic considering the length but oh well. we're at 142 nreviews now! (Go ahead dance and sing again you know you want to) How about we try to get that to like 157 before I update? Because only with an EXTREME amount of luck will I be able to post next weekend. Anyways I'd better answer some of the reviews- Percy Jackson Fan O-o- *takes ten dollars and hands you the new chapter under the table* Nice doing business with you :D itsmestrawberry- I'm glad you read it this far! gmsnumber1percabethfan- This wasn't too long was it? nd24- Trust me if R.R. doesn't put Annabeth on the quest I'll be going to jail for murder (jk) but just keep reading because if she went on the quest instead of Allison my plot line wouldn't work. And as I've said before I HAVE HUGE PLANS FOR THIS STORY! So just bear with me please? Everyone else thank you for reviewing but this is getting extremely long :( That is a really bad habit of mine isn't it?**

Chapter 26: Percy

"Are you okay?" I had looked up from the scrapbook, only to see a deathly pale Allison. Her pallor not unlike the one from the picture I just saw. She glances up at me with wide eyes, but quickly looks away again.

"I'm fine. Let's go I think it's time for lunch." She pushes herself up and walks out of the door. I sigh and watch her leave. I pick up the book from its spot on her bed and go over to the dresser next to it. There are a few pictures and other things on it that weren't there before, including a silver owl necklace with-what appeared to be-diamonds inlaid in it. It looked expensive. I also notice some makeup out of the corner of my eye, undoubtedly from the Aphrodite girls. I chuckle silently, from the little I know about Allison- it seems unlikely that she would wear it. Then again, she didn't wipe off (most of) what they put on her before- although she did take off the dress. That's another way that she is similar to Annabeth, they both look great without makeup- and they could care less about it. I put the book on top and shake my head. If I ever told them that they would kill me, then they'd go on a quest to the Underworld to bring me back to life- then kill me again. The sad part was that Hades would probably let them leave with me without a fight.

…

"Hey Percy!" I'm greeted with the moment I walk through the Dining Hall entrance.

"Hi, Connor." I move to walk past him, thinking that all he wanted to do was say hi. Of course I was wrong, then again ask Annabeth and she'd say that I should be used to it by now. Thankfully he lets me pass but continues following me towards my table.

"So… congrats on your new sister." I look at him suspiciously; Hermes kids are _always_ planning something. He looks innocent, probably a first.

"Thanks." There was an uncomfortable silence as we neared my table. Allison was already sitting there, but she was turned around so she could talk to Hazel on the Hades table. Suddenly Connor puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen Percy, don't tell her I asked but well you're her brother and so I was wondering if you would- if you could-"

"Yes, Connor?" I ask impatiently.

"Well… um, ok" he took a deep breath. "Doesshehaveaboyfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Does. She. Have. A. Boyfriend?"

"Uh…" for some reason that never occurred to me, and I can't deny that I hate the idea. "I'm not sure Connor, but I'm going to find out."

"Okay, thanks Percy!" He walks away, probably thinking I'm asking for him. Great.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Came a questioning voice. I turn around and find Annabeth standing behind me.

"No. Did you hear Connor?" I inquire.

"Yes, and as weird as it may seem- Malcolm asked too."

"But he's, like, her uncle!" I exclaim incredulously.

"I know," Annabeth says soothingly. "That's what I told him. And don't even get me started on the male Aphrodite campers." She gives a slight shudder.

"What's going on?"

"Percy just face it; she's beautiful, kind, smart, powerful, and not to mention- _your_ _sister_. You're the most popular demigod here, you've been on a million successful quests, turned down immortality, and fought Kronos. Added on to the fact of the aforementioned traits- what did you _think_ was going to happen? Listen Percy, I'll talk to Malcolm and you talk to Allison okay? You should probably eat something too." She says, looking me over with a critical eye.

"Whatever you say dear." I say giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She just rolls her eyes and starts walking towards her table, follow her lead and do the same. I walk up behind Allison, who is silently eating an apple and staring in to space- having finished her conversation with Hazel. I frown inwardly- there isn't anything else on her plate. What do I have to do to get her to eat? Should I be worried? I'll ask Annabeth I decide. I close the last two feet of space without Allison even turning around.

"Hey." I greet. Wrong move. She jumps with her hand already on her charm bracelet and looks around with wide, panicked eyes. When she sees that it's me she calms down a little and faces her plate again.

"Don't sneak up on me."

"Yeah sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she gives me a look, "Eat something." I grudgingly sit and proceed to pile barbeque on my plate- mumbling the entire time about bossy sisters and overprotective girlfriends.

"Hmm, that's an interesting point of view you have of Annabeth and I there, perhaps Annabeth would be interested to hear it." She grins mischievously at me. I think fast and quickly grab a chicken leg and stuff it in her mouth.

"I think _you_ should eat." Allison glares at me over the chicken hanging out of her mouth. For a second I think that she's actually mad, until I see the playful glint in her eye. She takes the chicken out of her mouth and smiles again.

"You should sleep with one eye open from now on." And then proceeded to take a small bite- but a bite nonetheless- of chicken.

…

"Chiron said that you are going to go talk to him now, correct?" I ask as we walk out of the Dining Hall. While simultaneously glaring at a few boys who were staring at Allison.

"Yes," she looks at me from the corner of her eye, "You can come if you want."

"I was planning on it." We continue walking in silence for a few moments until I suddenly remember the question that piqued my interest earlier. "Hey, Allison?"

"Yeah?"

"We you… popular at your school?" I ask deciding at the last moment to ease into the question. She gives me a strange look.

"I guess you could say so… I had some very close friends and you could say I was well-liked by the rest. Mother made me have huge parties at our house in D.C. in the years after… she was worried about me." She ended the sentence softly. Then I thought of something.

"Didn't you tell Annabeth you lived in Nashville?"

"Yes, I do- but I could spend fifteen minutes telling you where I all live. I was at our house in Nashville because it is summer break. I go to school at Holton-Arms near D.C. so that's where I spend the school year."

"Okay, one last question- do you have a boyfriend?"

**ooh suspense! haha not really I just needed sleep and thus had to end it there. Shame on you. You all forgot about Malcolm didn't you? Now you've hurt his feelings. But do you know how to get him to forgive you? REVIEW! Seriously lets get the review numbers REALLY high before I update, kay? If you do I'll give you virtual cookies! (Or another chap. you choose) :D Until next time, BookwormGirl16**


	27. Chapter 27

**New Chapter! Haha April Fool's! Jk that was an April Fool's joke! Or was it? Sorry its been this long, so... 'Look at how much you've grown! How's school? I've missed you so much! *pinches cheek* How are your sports going?'- Can you tell I've been spending a lot of time with extended family? haha anyway I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry it has taken this long! This is the first chance I've gotten to write I swear! I haven't had ANY control over my life the past few weeks, everything's been decided for me :( except... THE HUNGER GAMES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M STILL FREAKING OUT! haha my friend and I went the day it premeired and EVERYTHING we wore (including our hair- it was braided :) was HUNGER GAMES! I'm even listening to 'Eyes Open' right now! haha btw- PEETA IS THE HOTTEST PERSON ON THE PLANET! and only... 599 days 7 hours 2 minutes and 31 seconds to Catching Fire EEEEEEPPPP! okay so disclaimer...**

**Me: oh Peeeeeetaaaa**

**Peeta: Yes dear?**

**Me: can you say the disclaimer?**

**Peeta: Anything for you, love. BookwormGirl16, no matter how much I love her, doesn't own PJO or HoO- only my heart.**

**(hehehehehehehehehehehe)**

Chapter 27: Percy

"Umm… that's kind of an odd question to ask."

"But I'm your older brother; I need to make sure there isn't anyone I need to run through with a sword." The tension that appeared on her face when I asked her disappeared when she started to laugh.

"Funny, but I beat you in sword fighting- you're more likely to take a slice out of someone else instead of who you're trying to hit." The smile she gives me afterwards lets me know for sure that she is joking.

"Fine, how about a rematch later? And you haven't answered my question yet."

"What was the question again?"

"Do. You. Have. A. Boyfriend?"

"That's kind of an odd question to ask don't you think?"

"Déjà vu."

"Je suis d'accord cher frère. Et soit dit en passant, vous êtes sur le point de se mouiller."

"Wha-"That was all I managed to get out before the water hit. Granted it wasn't much- but it was enough to get my hair wet before I could stop it.

"I warned you… oh wait. You can't speak French can you? I guess that slipped my mind."

"Huh, yeah, it must have. And look!" I say despairingly, "you ruined my hair. Do you know how long it takes in the morning for me to get it to look this perfect?"

"Personally I think the full two seconds you spend on it is a waste of time. It's so naturally straight and non- messy."

"Really?"

"No."

"Thanks."

"Welcome. But tomorrow you are going to let me do your hair."

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"Because all of Piper's sisters gave me a bunch of hair products and I don't want to hurt their feelings if it looks like I don't use them."

"Hair products, huh?"

"A ton. Not to mention a bunch of frilly skirts and shoes that look like torture devices."

"Didn't you wear some of that in your school with all of those rich kids around?"

"Yes, but it wasn't _this_ bad. They said. And I quote- 'We never get to dress up other campers- they don't have to natural beauty to make it work. Of course, we could do it on each other but it's just not the same. You're the perfect person! You're practically a celebrity here already, but no one knows you! Plus you're pretty for not being in Aphrodite.'"

"Wow you have a good memory."

"Well when you hear it repeated ever other minute for an hour- it tends to stick."

"I guess you're just stuck being their Barbie doll then."

"Did I mention they gave me a Justin Bieber CD?"

"Oh no they didn't."

"Yes they did. Do you want to rethink your 'Barbie doll' comment?"

"I'm sure we could ask them nicely to lay off a little don't you agree?" I ask nervously.

"Possibly." She grins and I feel relief flood through me.

"Now that you so conveniently brought up Aphrodite that reminds me of my earlier question."

"And what would that be?"

"Can you just give me a straight answer?"

"Fine, if you must know- I've only ever had a couple but they weren't serious. I was asked out plenty of times but they were mostly jerks so I didn't say yes. I only went out with the ones that were nice and sweet. We'd be happy for a while but it never worked out." She shrugs- but I can tell she's sad.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay; it actually sounds worse than it was. Holton-Arms is an all-girls school."

"But, _no one_ has a right to hurt my little sister. I need names and addresses- I need to give them a little message." I wasn't joking but I tried to make it sound like I was. Apparently though, I'm not a good actor because Allison just about knocked me over with a hug. I stagger trying to regain my balance.

"I love you." Allison whispers as she releases me. I'm so overwhelmed with emotion that I pull her back into a hug.

"I love you too." She back up slowly and gives me a watery smile. She takes one look at me and bursts out laughing while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Let's go we're going to be late." We start walking towards the Big House again in silence. It's a comfortable one though. As we near the front steps Allison turns around to look at me again. "By the way, I hate Justin Bieber." She grins and runs into the house before I could do anything but shake my head. I sigh and decide to follow her.

…

"Ah, Allison- Percy. Have a seat." Chiron said cheerfully. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem too surprised to see me.

"You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about Chiron?"

"Yes, right to the point. Just like your mother, and grandmother for that matter." Chiron chuckled quietly to himself. "There are actually a few matters that we need to discuss. The first being your training."

"My training for what?"

"That's the second matter, but for the quest my dear. The other five that were chosen will be meeting with us in a while so more of that later. But your training comes first. The amount of time before Leo can have the ship ready affects the amount of time will have. In that time Annabeth will be instructing you on a few things to use your powers from your mother's side to your full advantage. Both Peter Areca and Will Solace have volunteered to give some basic instruction in healing and archery- citing that there won't be any children of Apollo on the quest. And finally Percy," he gives me a look but he already knows that I will do it, "will teach you how to control your powers from your father's side. There were a few other offers but given the time constraints this is what we had to limit it to."

"Wow that sounds like a lot." Allison says.

"It is but given your grades and genes, I'm sure you'll not only be able to keep up- but excel."

"Um, Chiron? Just how long are we thinking here?" I ask, I'm excited to teach Allison- but I don't want her to overexert herself. Which is just what she'll do- train and train until she doesn't have time to eat (or not eat as she already does) or sleep. Granted, this might be a bit of an overreaction- but I want to be careful.

"I'm guessing two to three days at the most Percy. Tyson and Ella are expected tonight or tomorrow morning and it shouldn't take long to prepare the ship. Allison learning to control her powers from Poseidon is important- but that can be learned on the way to Rome, after all you will be over water most of the time. So Annabeth, Will, and Peter will be coaching her for the most part. Any questions?"

"Yes just one," I answer, "Why didn't you tell me Tyson was coming?" Chiron laughs and smiles at me.

"I just found out also, but we had better make sure Allison is suited up with armor before you introduce her." I nod imagining Tyson's reaction to finding out he had a sister. "So now that that's settled let's move on to the next topic, shall we? I have spoken to Lupa about Allison replacing Annabeth on the quest but she said it was up to the people. I've arranged for an Iris meeting with the Senate but haven't told them what it's about yet- only that it concerns the quest. You, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank will have to argue- hem I mean _negotiate_ the point yourselves, along with Allison of course." He looks at her a moment and she seems to realize just what it means.

"So you're

saying that I have to get a bunch of Greek-hating Romans to like me?" She asks nervously

"Yes."

"When?"

"Oh, about ten minutes from now."

"Let's get this over with."

**This is going to take a while but I'm going to answer some reviews sorry if I miss you:**

**celestialstarynight- *gives you a cookie* The action should start within the next two chaps. Percy Jackson fanO-o- do you want some milk? Percabethforever234- Thanks! SmileGirlForever- Annabeth isn't going on the quest, but I want her to in the actual book. Novzjoy24- Thank you! Zoe Artemis Nightshade- I'm so proud! *Wipes away tear* brookerox- Thanks, i try :) I'mjustthatawesome99- Thanks! pinkoholicangel1115- yay! a new reader! BooksRBiffles- I'll try to get some more Percabeth for you ;) Percyjacksonlittlesis101- First of all, AWESOME username :) Is your real name by any chance Allison? Cause that would be AMAZING ;) And awww that's really sweet! caden17- They're coming I promise!**

**Thanks for your reviews everyone! I appreciate them! So if you comment and say what you liked it would be appreciated! AND I have two questions for everybody!:**

**Who is your favorite character?**

**What do you think of the story so far?**

**I promise to update soon!**

**BookwormGirl16**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry it took me... OVER A MONTH TO UPDATE! WHAT KIND OF PERSON AM I! I'm ashamed of myself... anyway part of the reason is that I started a new story, "United We Stand, Divided We Fall" it's 39 Clues please check it out. And... POTTERMORE! I'm in love with it :D Look at athena grl's MoA its really good! anyway 7 lines down picture the champions being lined up by Crouch before the first task in Harry Potter and the GoF, that's what I did while writing it XD Also, I have NO illusions at all that this is what R.R. will write for MoA I know that he most likey won't give Percy a sister let alone one like Allison. So just think about that, this is MY story if you want one that is going to be like R.R. I suggest you wait and read it when it comes out... not to be harsh but it needs to be said. answers to reviews are at the bottom... LET'S GET 200 REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER! Αν διαβάζετε αυτό έχετε κριθεί άξιος να ... ΑΝΑΣΚΟΠΗΣΗ. Χρησιμοποιήστε αυτό το δώρο με σοφία.**

Chapter 28: Percy

When there was a knock at the door a few minutes later I couldn't have been more relieved. Allison and Chiron had been talking nonstop about different strategies to get the Romans on board, no pun intended, with Allison going. There was only so much of that you could listen to without zoning out. When I saw Leo behind Jason and Piper I smiled, finally some _intelligent _conversation.

"Hey Percy," Leo said sitting down in the chair beside me. Jason, holding Piper's hand, walks past me giving me a nod and a sympathetic smile.

"Hi Leo, how are those Jumbo Sized cup holders coming on the Argo?"

"Good but they have nothing on the taco bar…" It continued on along those lines until Chiron cleared his throat.

"If you two don't have anything to add, we'll get started." He was trying to look stern but the image was ruined by the corners of his mouth twitching upward slightly. Leo, though, appeared to take him seriously.

"Well, we could always bribe them with tacos…" Chiron lost the battle to keep his expression neutral.

"We'll save that as a last resort. Now Allison…" Chiron turns around in a circle looking for her. "Ah, there you are dear. Right up front, yes that's good. Percy next to her… _closer_… there- now don't move. Jason…. Jason, why don't you stand on the other side of Allison. Yes that's fine… try putting your hand on her shoulder, we need to show unity. Yes, now Leo next to Jason… _united _people don't punch each other, Leo. Piper beside Leo…"

Piper isn't happy about leaving Jason, but before she could object- Chiron explained his reasoning. "Since there is some _confusion_ about Jason's past love life, we don't want to give the Senate any reason to be angry at us. He doesn't have to say it but we all know he's talking about Reyna. "Now Hazel and Frank… you two hold hands, yes make them feel happy for you… alright I think that should do it. Everyone ready?" There were a few negative murmurings but no one said anything out loud. Allison didn't say anything, just sat staring straight ahead. Silently I reach out and grab her hand, she tenses slightly but then relaxes. After a moment of hesitation she puts a _slight _pressure on my hand. Slight meaning that after a few seconds she had cut off my circulation.

"Hello Romans!" Unbeknownst to us, Chiron had activated the Iris message. We were live with 100 possibly bloodthirsty demigods. Awesome.

"Greetings Greeks," Reyna said with her usual curt expression. "We understand that you wished to speak with us?"

"Ah, yes. Straight to the point. In the light of a prophecy made recently we would like to replace one of the demigods on the quest." I didn't think it was possible, but Allison squeezed my hand harder. Through the Iris message we could see Reyna's eyes search us, they landed on Allison and narrowed slightly.

"Annabeth." It wasn't a question.

"Correct, our Oracle- Rachel made a prophecy the other day and according to Percy, Frank, and Hazel it is also one that is in your Sibylline Books. I won't go into the details since I'm sure your Oracle has predicted it long ago." Octavian stood up looking like he was going to yell something, but quickly sat down again when he saw Reyna glaring at him.

"No actually we haven't had any _reliable _prophecies in a long time," Reyna spared one last pointed look at Octavian before facing the iris message once more. "I assume that you want to introduce this demigod, and want our approval?"

"Yes that is right. This," Chiron said gesturing to Allison, "is Allison. Daughter of Poseidon." He paused, "And granddaughter of Athena." The Senate broke out in whispers. Chiron gave a long look at Reyna, the only one not talking. "Seraph." Reyna's eyes widen just a bit, and then narrow even farther than before. She looks at Allison for a bit, as if sizing her up. Then Allison does the last thing I ever expected her to do, talk.

"Salutationes, senatus. Non habemus vel malitia malum. Ego, filia Neptuni-neptem Minerva, quaerere licentia ut in hoc quaestu. Omne iudicium iustitiae tuae viribus ex imperio. Senatus populusque Romanus!" She gives a tiny smile at the shocked faces and takes a deep, shaky breath. All of the Romans are staring at Allison, some of the boys though I noticed were staring beforehand. Reyna, though, recovers quickly.

"Omnes in gratiam concedendi Greek petitionem dicere 'ego'."

"Ego."

"Omnes opponitur."

"Ego."

"Motus transierunt, occurrens dilate," Reyna said, and the Iris message went dark.

"Wait, what just happened?" I say, confused. And by the looks on the faces of everyone but Chiron and Allison- I'm not the only one.

"Well, we just learned that your sister is extremely good at persuasion. Although I'm sure it helped that half the people voting were boys," Chiron winked at Allison who shot him a glare.

"… so it went well?"

…

"Tyson!"

"Brother!" Tyson yells and closes the remaining distance in between us to give me a crushing hug. It was after the campfire, the rest of the day had gone surprisingly quickly. Allison had an archery lesson with Will and Peter, 'accidentally' hitting the tree I was hiding behind. I was watching merely for her protection, nothing more. Turns out she didn't need it; she was a pretty good shot and handled the not-so-subtle flirting well. So well in fact that when Will tried to help her shoot by doing that cliché thing were the guy goes behind the girl and guides her arm- that she casually brushed him off and hit the bulls-eye on her own. After that we had dinner which I convinced Allison to actually eat a normal-sized portion of food. Then we went to the campfire, afterwards Chiron pulled us aside to wait for Tyson and Ella.

"…Tyson…can't…breathe…"

"Sorry brother," he turns his attention to Allison, "Friend?" The look of fear on Allison's face is hilarious.

"Yeah, you could say that. Tyson meet your half-sister."

"Sister?"

"Yes, Poseidon is her father."

"Sister!" He gives Allison one of his famous hugs and I try not to laugh when Allison's eyes bug out of her head. It doesn't last long though because when she mouths 'help me' I'm sympathetic having no one there to save me from his hugs most of the time.

"Tyson, why don't you go back to our cabin with Allison?" He lets her go, and she grimaces holding her injured arm. Luckily for her Tyson starts dragging her off towards Cabin Three with her other arm.

"Does new sister like peanut butter? I laugh and turn around to see Ella standing off to one side.

"Hey, Ella. How was your trip?"

"Good. Tyson nice."

"He is, I know you're probably exhausted so follow me. You'll be staying in the Big House." Chiron says leading a chattering Ella away. He looks over his shoulder and says, "Why don't you go save your sister?"

…

My eyes snap open. I look frantically around the cabin, trying to figure out what woke me up. I had originally thought that it was Tyson trying to steal some candy. Allison had introduced Tyson to Reese's and it had been love at first sight. Allison's mom had put a large bag of them in her suitcase. The bag was half empty after five minutes. But no, Tyson was still in his bed. I'm immediately calmed by that, I _do not_ need to see Tyson on a sugar rush. What's wrong then? Is there a storm? I peer out the window above Allison's bed… Allison's bed…_Allison_. "Allison?" I whisper. "Allison." After a few moments when no pillow come flying across the room at me and I don't have a sword at my throat I know something's up. I throw the blankets off and shove my feet into my shoes and run out the door.

**Not a good chapter I know, but writer's block has struck...**

**celestialstarynight****- I agree, when they said Nico was captured first I was like 'WHAT THE HECK DID HE DO TO YOU?' but then I was like 'He'll get himself out, cause he's Nico' and thanks!**

**athena grl****- thank you, I'm glad somebody likes Allison :D and sorry it has to start in the next chapter, although I swear I tried!**

**PjsRock14****- There should be some coming up!**

**SarahNikole****- Thanks, I love writing those moments :D**

**C-25****- Thank you! And like? No I LOVE :D**

**anon****- Thanks, and ouch. I appreciate your opinion and can't say anything except if you don't like it don't read.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Let's get it up to 200 before the next chap! PLEASE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**As most of you are probably aware (if not then why are you reading this story?) that the real Mark of Athena comes out tomorrow. In case it isn't obvious enough, I will point out my major miss of my personal goal of having this story done by now. It is my first story and thus I grew to love it more and more, adding many things that weren't in my original idea. Just to make it clear, I WILL _NEVER EVER_ abandon this story. I haven't posted anything on this for months and for that I apologize, I completely underestimated my class load. I did update one of my other stories but that was mostly done before all of this started. Sorry. I'll be starting an Avengers and Harry Potter fanfic but NOT UNTIL I UPDATE THIS, I PROMISE! There should be a new chapter in UNDER 2 weeks. I need inpiration, and free time :/ If you have any questions or comments go ahead and PM me because I'll take this down when I update...**


End file.
